Lost Soul to Vampire
by azeroth5
Summary: Tsukune Aono, a average student who just joins a new school, but the job is Yokai Acamedy ain't a normal, but on the hand - neither is he. Tsukune centric, review are appreciated.
1. Welcome To the Academy!

**azeroth5- OK hi everyone now what should i say, well this is a second version of Shadows to Vampire, but I made a few changes, first off No OC from the begging, he will appear in the future chapters but with a much smaller role and only for short moment. Now there are other small details that are changed as well, but for now please read it. **

**There is also a poll on my profile for those who are lazy to review.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own R+V just the fic.  
**

**

* * *

Lost Soul to Vampire**

" "- normal conversation

_' '- thoughts_

**' ' - Inner voices**

**Chapter One – welcome to the Academy**

On a bus on route to a certain school, a 15 year old boy was sitting in the back of a bus looking at his new school pamphlet. He was wearing his school uniform but instead of the green jacket, he was wearing a black zip jersey with the hood on, which covered his face,it kind of blended with the white shirt he had underneath and the brown pants. His name was Tsukune Aono and he had average grades. He had a weird atmosphere around him and almost everything was too bothersome for him, not even his parents can understand the teen, his height was about average but his body had an unnatural physic. He was listening to music on his Ipod as he was gazing through the window and soon the Bus Driver who had a creepy aura around him tried to avert Tsukune's attention.

"So boy you're heading to Yokai Academy aren't ya?" the teen sighed slipping down the hood and taking off the Ipod, revealing that he had chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. Tsukune looked around the buss only to see it was empty but didn't pay attention to the fact.

"Yeah, so?" his face was emotionless. The Bus driver smirked.

"Well the school you're going to is a very dangerous place; you'll face a lot of hardships there." The teen smiled at the man's warning and calmly leaned back in to his seat with a slight chuckle.

"I hope what you say is true." The driver seemed surprised by the boy's reaction.

"Why so?" Tsukune's eyes seemed to gain a tint of darkness in them for a brief moment, as he looked at the driver before he pulled up his hood covering his hair.

"Because it would be better than the everyday boredom I have to face." The teen said with a dark grin. An awkward silence followed after that, which was broken by the ringing on Tsukune's cell phone. The teen answered with a bored tone.

"Yo what's up Kyo-chan." On the other line was his cousin Kyouko. **'**_**Tsukki, since I hear that my favorite cousin will be attending this Yokai Academy, I made some research on it and guess wha…'**_ the line was cut off as the bus entered a tunnel. Tsukune looked through the window and saw that there were strange lights flashing through. _'Must be the tunnel… I'm bored.' _ As the bus came to a stop, the teen exited it and took in the scenery. The Sky changed to a bit more gloomy color, the moon was up, the trees near by were all withered and there was a cliff next to the bus stop with its water having a red tint. Tsukune looked at the sky clearly amused.

"Now this is something! Hope I finally get to see some fun." The teen had a small laugh but his moment was ruined by the bus driver.

"Boy, I don't know what you're so happy about, but this isn't a normal school. Last warning, be careful." Tsukune looked at the Busdriver his eyes gaining the dark tint again. But the teen quickly looked away.

"You know, for a bus driver, you're really annoying!" the driver gave a creepy laugh and took off with the bus back to the tunnel. But before the bus disappeared the driver said his parting words.

"Good Luck boy! Ha ha." Tsukune frowned at the guy. After a while he took his bag and started towards the building up ahead which he though was the school.

" *yawn* I'm bored. Hope the school is interesting as the mood." The teen said to the air. **'I doubt it.'** Someone answered him in his mind and the boy frowned. "Don't ruin my hopes." Tsukune walked seemingly bored but soon he heard the clattering of a bicycle and someone shouted "Get out of the way!" Tsukune continued as if he didn't hear anything and as the bike was about to hit, he phased out of sight leaving a small black smoke and as the bike passed he reappeared walking as if he hadn't stopped. The teen was able to notice that the person on the bike was a girl with pink hair. She continued not even bothering to stop and say sorry.

" pink hair… that's new and I wonder what was the cross for ?" Tsukune asked himself as he was nearing the school.

- In the school room 103-

Tsukune found his room easily after the ceremony and was now sitting in the last row trying to attract as less attention as possible. He took out his Ipod's headset and placed one on his right ear and turned on his music. 'I'm disappointed. The guy said this place is dangerous but the only interesting thing was the principal or Chairman or whatever, since he wore a priest cloak.' He sighed again.

The room settled down and the teacher soon entered the room. Tsukune decided to pay attention since the battery on his Ipod died. The teacher was female, she had short orange hair and her hair looked like had two cat ears, she was wearing a green and white shirt, with a tight brown skirt. Her eyes looked closed under her glasses.

"Hello everyone, I am Nekonome Shizuka and I will be your homeroom and English teacher for the next year. But first Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy!" almost the entire class erupted in to cheers. Tsukune leaned back in to his seat. _'Tsch, here comes the stupid welcoming speech.'_ Nekonome-sensei smiled and continued as the class settled down.

"Now most of you may already know this, but as you should know, Yokai Academy is made especially for monster and to help them blend in to human society…" she said with a smile. That caught Tsukune's interest. 'Did she just say monsters?' the teen though inwardly smirking. "which leads us to our first rule, You are not allowed to reveal or tell anyone your true form. Second rule is that all students and staff should retain their human forms. Now does anyone have any questions?" _'I wonder if they're any humans here except me.'_ **'But you're not a normal human.'** _'True but...'_ Tsukune was about top raise his hand but someone beat him to it.

" Hey teacher." A boy with brown hair, who looked rather intimidating, had raised his hand. "Yes… um Saizou Komiya-kun right?" the boy nodded. "Why don't we just eat those weak humans." He said liking his lips with his rather long tongue. _**'**__This guy has got to be an idiot__**.'**_ Tsukune thought as he rolled his eyes under his hood. Nekonome-sensei frowned a bit.

" No That won't do Komiya-kun, you see the world belongs to the humans now and for us yokai to survive we have to learn to live among them, besides all the students and staff here at the academy are monsters." Like to point out her statement her tail showed under her skirt. _'And what does that make me then?! A freaking ghost?!' _Tsukune nearly slammed his fist on the desk, that drew a bit attention to him. Saizou looked his way and turned to the teacher again.

"Now that you mention it, I though I smelled a human scent." The student glanced at Tsukune who in return sent Saizou a cold glare. Komiya turned away and the tension in the classroom was broken by the sliding of the door.

"Excuse me for being late. I got lost after the ceremony." The teacher smiled.

"Don't worry nya! Come in and take a seat!" as a pink haired girl entered the room almost the entire class started swaying over her, mostly the male part. "Look at her!" "Damn so beautiful!" "What luck, to spend my school time with a cute girl like that!" '_What's all the commotion about?'_ Tsukune had lost interest in his surroundings after Saizous comment about a human scent. Then hooded boy looked at the girl the class was drooling over and the pink hair and silver cross did catch his interest but after that he had only one thought. _'I'm bored. This is just like a normal school.'_ The boy lay his head on the his desks, deciding to have a small nap, but the girl just had to seat in the empty seat in front of him, of course sending all the chattering his way. Oh how he tried to ignore all the comments about the pink haired beauty, but in the end, he had to satisfy himself with just laying on his desk. Let's see the girl.

She was about 15 years old and had long pink hair, her height was average and she was wearing the school uniform for girls. She had a black chocker around her next, that ended with a sliver rosario, with a red crystal in the center. Her name is Moka Akashiya and she had a cute face with a great body, but she also happens to be a vampire. The purpose, of which she sat in front of Tsukune, was because she could fell a delicious scent coming from there.

As Moka was now fidgeting in her seat nervously. '_His scent is soo… but I don't want to be rude. Should I introduce myself?'_ but before the pink haired girl could muster up the courage to introduce herself, the bell rang and she turned to say hi to the boy behind her, only to find an empty seat and seeing the hooded teen exit the room. Moka quickly decided to follow him.

-school halls-

Tsukune was getting rather annoyed, every time he turned to look behind him he couldn't see anything, but he was sure there was someone walking after him. Unknown to him, Moka hid her self in some corner as the hooded teen looked around. She was just hadn't gotten all the courage she needed to introduce herself. On the 13th time Tsukune turned to look behind him, Moka couldn't completely conceal herself, so part of her pink hair was visible from the corner of the stairs. The human teen sighed, clearly annoyed and confused at the girl. He diced to ignore it and soon his mood brightened up as he saw a vending machine. He went over and bought himself a can of Cola, since the teen always found the taste of this drink relaxing. He took a seat at a nearby bench and as he took a sip from his drink. _'Nothing better then a relaxing Cola.'_ he though satisfied, but his mood was ruined. **'You know that's not true!'** _'Shut up and go back to sleep! You're ruining my moment!'_ the voice seemed to follow his wish _'Thank you.'_

Moka looked over from the corner she was hiding and saw the hooded teen, sitting calmly on a bench, drinking some kind of refreshment. She looked and saw the vending machine and thanks to her good vision she was able to see that it had her favorite drink. The girl went over to the vending machine trying not to look as if she was following Tsukune. She bought a can of tomato juice and took a sip from it. She was still trying to gather courage to talk to him. When she was about to start a conversation with him, someone interrupted her.

"Hey babe, you're Moka Akashiya right?" a tall brown haired boy with piercing approached the pink haired vampire. Moka was startled while Tsukune… well he didn't care. Saizou took out his more than average length tongue and used it to force Moka's drink from her hand and crush it with ease. "Why don't you be my girl, since you are the most beautiful chick around?" The boy who Tsukune recognized as Saizou Komiya didn't sound like he was asking, but like he was demanding it. Moka was a bit scared to answer and she glanced at Tsukune who sighed. _'This is so stupid. Might as well help her out, she did follow me and all. Besides I have nothing better to do.'_ The teen stood up from the bench and walked past Saizou and Moka, he went over to the vending machine and ordered something, placing his drink on top of the machine. He got the can and brought out a marker form his right pocket and wrote something on it. Tsukune then put the drink and marker in his pockets and finished his own drink. _'Let's see if this guy has got some brains.'_ Back at the scene, Moka had gained her bearings and began to speak.

"Sorry but I will have to refu…" "Ouch." Someone had thrown an empty canister at Saizou. The intimidating student looked around and saw that there were a few students in the vicinity and Tsukune was standing calmly his hands in his pocket.

"Who threw it?!" some of the students shacked their heads clueless, while the hooded teen spoke.

"I saw someone throw it and run to that corner." Tsukune pointed at the turn next to the stairs. Saizou had an anger mark on his forehead.

"Thanks for the tip. Sorry babe, catch you later!" Komiya ran and disappeared in the corner. _'Guess not.'_ Tsukune had a smirk on his face as he headed back towards the class room. Moka wanted to thank him, since she knew he helped her but when she saw that Tsukune dropped something, the pink haired vampire went to get and return it to him. When she took a closer look, she realized it was a flask of tomato juice and it had '**baka**' written on it. Moka was not only as red as a tomato from embarrassment but she also failed to notice that she had lost the hooded teen from sight.

Tsukune just passed by the classroom to get his things and then headed to the dorm he will be staying at. On his way there he had someone to annoy him.

'**Why did you help her?'** the dark voice spoke in the teens mind. _'Because I was bored, why else?'_ **'Are you sure it wasn't because you found her attractive? Or because that guy was annoying?'** Tsukune frowned at the voices assumption. _'Who do you take me for? You know very well, I am no weakling Arthemis!'_ the teen could feel that the voice now identified as Arthemis smirk. '**Oh I would never do that host! But you're still human despite not being completely normal. Also remember that you still haven't awakened yet.'** Tsukune put on a fake smile at Arthemis's statement. _'If you complain so mush about that, why not help me then?'_ **'You know I can't do that.'** _'Then don't complain_!' the teen snapped back at the annoying voice. **'Fine!'** Arthemis fell silent as Tsukune reached the dorm. Most of the students were complimenting it, while the hooded teen just took a quick a glance at the building and seeing that it looked like a hotel from horror films. Tsukune didn't give much thought though, he quickly got to his room. When he entered it, Tsukune wasn't that much impressed. It was like a small apartment with a kitchen. The teen took of his hood and revealed his short dark hair. His brown eyes scanned the room as if trying to adjust to the light. Tsukune laid on the futon that was in the middle of the room.

"Sigh… School for monster huh? Hmph normally any other person wouldn't believe and if someone was in my place, he would be running for his life by now." The teen chuckled as he closed his eyes. "It's amazing how having Lordblood in your veins, can change the way you see the world." _'Hope this place gives me some entertainment.'_ He opened his eyes and they're colors seem to change from white and brown, to dark and red, until after a few minutes they were back to they're natural brown color. "Still… that girl… I wonder what her name was?" the teen shrugged it off. He decided to take a shower and call it a day, since it was getting late.

At the same time in the girl's dorm, Moka was sitting on her bed. She had already changed in to her pajamas which were pink with bats on it. The girl was looking at the can of tomato juice that had '**baka**' written on it and she looked kind of depressed. '_I wonder if I made that bad of an impression on him.'_ She hung her head and then an idea stuck her and a smile showed on her face. She kissed the flask of tomato juice which she put on her night drawer and then went to sleep.

- the next morning-

The alarm In Tsukune's room rang rapidly indicating it was already morning. But it only rang a few seconds before it was crushed under the teen's fist. Tsukune sat up in his futon and let out a loud yawn after which he scratched the back of his head and groggily walked to the shared bathroom to wash up. He didn't pay attention to his fellow students who had reverted back to their true form. He was done quickly and was now on his way back to his room.

'**Good morning host! How did you sleep?'** Arthemis awoke from his deep sleep. '_Disturbed. I had another dream about my past. Wonder why I'm having those?'_ **'Beets me, but it is possible that you're just remembering good moments.'** Tsukune smiled. _'Yeah, could be.'_ Silence followed once again as Tsukune got dressed put his hood up and got ready for school.

'_I hope today goes at least a bit more calmly. Since it can't provide fun, might as well settle for peace of mind.'_ He though and left the dorm.

On his way to the school he noticed how the crowd of students blended from the boys and girls dorms. He quickly put his Ipod on his ears, so that he could ignore the loud crowd.

Moka had come early to wait for the boy who helped her yesterday and was now leaning on a tombstone. She noticed Tsukune's hoody from far away but before she could call out to him she was barricaded by a legion of fan boys.

"Moka please go out with me." "Hey Moka-chan you have a really nice necklace there." "Ohaio Akashiya-san." Moka was confused at all the boys who were trying to get her attention.

"Hey you idiots get away from her! She's my girl!" Saizou screamed and grabbed one of Moka's fan boys. All of them immediately dispersed and the delinquent approached the pink haired girl. Moka again stood in front of the intimidating boy.

"Um Komiya-san I never said I would be your girl." Saizou quickly grabbed Moka and dragged her away towards the woods. "What are you doing?! Let go." Moka tried to resist but Saizou was much stronger than Moka. Everyone stood there, afraid to interfere.

"Come for a second so we can have a bit of small talk Moka-chan" Komiya said as he dragged the pink haired girl in to the woods. Tsukune saw the entire scene and then sighed. _'That girl is quite troublesome.'_ Arthemis chuckled from his hosts mind. **'Does that mean you're going to help her?'** Tsukune frowned _'Shut up.'_ And with that the hooded teen disappeared from sight leaving a small cloud of dark mist behind.

-in the woods-

Saizou pinned Moka to a tree and gripped her throat. He looked at her with a cold gaze.

"Now yesterday I didn't give you a choice. You will be my girl from now on and for now let's have some fun." He liked Moka with his long tongue. The pink hair vampire had to suppress a shudder of disgusts.

"Leave me alone." Saizou lifted Moka's hands above her head and nearly touched her tight before something hit Saizou on the head. The delinquent quickly turned his gaze only to see Tsukune sitting on the first branch on a tree behind them.

"The lady told you to leave her alone now, didn't she?" he said with a knowing smirk. Saizou growled as Moka stared in shock.

"Who are you bastard?" Komiya asked the hooded teen while still holding on to Moka. Tsukune smiled at the other student.

"Me? I'm no one actually, just a shadow that happened to pass by. Now…" Tsukune disappeared from sight in split second leaving a trail of black mist and suddenly Saizou felt as if he held nothing in his hands. He glanced back to where he had pinned Moka and saw only black clouds. "I thought the lady, did tell you to leave her alone." Saizou looked over from where he heard the voice come and saw Tsukune standing at the small hill, with Moka next to him looking stunned. Komiya growled and his body started to enlarge revealing his true form, an Ogre.

"Give her back she's mine." The hooded student gave him an amused expression.

"Really now? Last time I checked, people of such high standing such as her, don't belong to lowlife like you." Tsukune put his hand on one of Moka's shoulders, making her turn to face him.

"You know, I never caught your name. Do mind telling it to me?" the hooded teen said with a kind smile, looking with his brown eyes in to her emerald ones. The pink haired Vampire blushed.

"Moka Akashiya." She was nervous as she spoke to him, but that didn't bother Tsukune at all.

"Don't ignore me." Tsukune could see Saizou's attack but decided not to evade, since if he did, Moka could get hurt. Saizou slammed his enormous fist in to the hooded teen and sent both him and the pink haired vampire stumbling down the small hill and landing near the tunnel entrance.

Tsukune lay unmoving, staring up at the sky thinking. _'Why do I care so much about these things?'_ '**Cuz you're an idiot.'** _'Die.'_ Moka lay near him and she was unharmed. She stood up and shook Tsukune.

"Hey are you alright ?" the pink haired vampire was worried for the teen who saved her.

"Oh I'm fine, just really annoyed with two people." **'Vampire and Ogre right?'** "Make that three." Tsukune stood up and saw Saizou approaching them. "Excuse me for a while."

"I see you're still standing, time to finish you." Saizou spoke as he swung his fist in full force but Tsukune caught it with ease in his hand which shock both Moka and Saizou. But the wind force blew down his hood revealing that his eyes had change to black and red again. "You're annoying." With that Tsukune threw the ogre about a few meters away, right in to the hill creating a small crater. Saizou once more got on his feet a bit dizzy from the hit, Tsukune on the other hand, stood glaring straight at Saizou.

"You're too boring for me. I let her finish, after all your quarrel is with her." Tsukune went over to Moka. "Sorry Moka-san." The pink haired beauty looked at him confused. The teen pulled his hood up again and then grabbed Moka's Rosario. _'I hope this works.'_ Tsukune gave a thug on the silver cross and Moka stared in disbelief while he looked over the rosary. _'Huh It came off.' _the next moment a giant explosion of yoki erupted from Moka. Saizou was blown off his feet, while Tsukune calmly retreated to a near by three and sat, leaning back. **'I bet you would get an Oscar if you were an actor.'** Arthemis commented. _'Yeah, that's something we agree on.'_ **'Was the 'Shadow Instinct' really that powerful this time?'** Tsukune sighed tiredly. _'Yeah, but let's ignore it for now and watch the fun.'_ The hooded teen watched as hundreds of bats flew to Moka and he could notice the girl change – her once pink hair turned pure silver, her body matured, her fangs grew a bit longer and when she opened her eyes, they were no longer emerald green, but instead blood red irises. Now in front of Saizou and Tsukune stood a completely different Moka, this Moka stood proud of herself with a feeling of superiority emitting from her. The Ogre stood in frozen in fear.

"Those red eyes, that overwhelming power… so this is an S-class monster, a super vampire!" the now unsealed Vampire Moka flexed her muscles as if awakening from a long sleep.

"So you're the reason my sleep was disturbed." The silver haired beauty said with a cold and elegant voice, glancing only for a second at Saizou and after that concentrating her entire attention at Tsukune, as if expecting an explanation. The hooded teen scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah… well sorry for waking you up for such a trivial matter, but this isn't my fight so to speak." He gestured at Saizou. Vampire Moka frowned and glared at the Ogre.

"You think, you can have your perverted ways with me? Then come and prove it!" she said to the yokai mockingly.

"Don't make fun of me! Even if you're a vampire I'll still make you my bitch." Saizou charged at Moka and was about to hit, but the silver haired goddess didn't even flinch.

"Lowlife like you don't even deserve to be in my presence, Know your place!" Vampire Moka delivered a swift kick to the ogre's face and sent him flying in the crater once more, but this time knocking him unconscious. The silver haired beauty turned and started to walk over to Tsukune. The human teen stood there watching with interest. '_She's strong, powerful and intimidating. So this is a vampire huh? … This will hurt.'_ The vampire stopped only a few feet away from him and Tsukune stood up from his sitting position, bracing for a kick.

"Ok let's get this over with." He took off his hood and closed his eyes. Vampire Moka smirked and came closer to him. Tsukune was expecting a kick, but instead he felt two fangs sink in to his neck and as he opened his eyes, he noticed Moka sucking on his blood. Although he looked only surprised on the outside, but inwardly…

'_Holy damn! She's sucking my blood?! What the hell?! My blood is being sucked by a vampire! What's wrong with this picture?!'_ Arthemis chuckled. **'You know? I would just love to see your expression at the moment, if you didn't hide your emotions.'**

Moka let go of him, after she had her fill and Tsukune stared at her in disbelief and confusion.

"You're blood is just so satisfying and delicious." She looked at her companion who had put a hand on where she sucked from. The vampire smirked and pried the Rosario from his other hand. "Are you afraid of me?" the silver haired beauty trailed his cheek with the rosario. Tsukune blinked a few times.

"Well it depends? For the moment, despite my calm appearance, my mental state can make a psycho look normal. So if you're asking me if I am afraid of you as a person, than no. I am afraid from what you can do to me." Vampire Moka smiled at his answer. _'This is interesting. He isn't afraid of me but my abilities. I wonder what kind of yokai he is, to have such a nice scent and tasty blood?'_ Inner Moka brought her face closer to his.

"What kind of monster are you?" she had a playful tone in her voice. Tsukune gulped.

"Well I am human." he answered and cringed a bit a he saw the vampire's dissatisfied face.

"A human? Normally I would believe you because of your scent and blood, but you had power beyond any human. So now speak the truth!" Moka had a demanding voice.

"Like I said I'm human. But not just any human, among the world and different dimensions, there are people like me born. People who have the same kind of blood as an ancient God, we are called 'Lordbloods' but not all of us can release our true power, we need a demon and shadow to acknowledge us or else we remain like normal humans. That is the truth, I became aware of my heritage two years ago and I still haven't awakened yet. Now that I have told you that can you do me a favor and keep it a secret?" Moka was a bit taken back. She had heard from her father for such humans, but not even one such of a creature has ever been seen. They is a 10 to a 1,000,000 chance to be born with that kind of blood, but also the chances for 1 of those 10 to be chosen by a demon and shadow are far less. If what her father said was true, these Lordbloods are far beyond even the mightiest of the S-class monsters. If one can fully awaken his heritage, they can become immortal.

"Hmm… very well then. I will not hurt you or reveal you secret under a few conditions." Moka still doubt him but… Tsukune looked at her a bit suspicious.

"OK but what are they." The silver haired vampire smirked evilly.

"First you will give your blood to me and my other self, whenever we want! Second you will look after the weak Moka, and last you will become her friend." Tsukune was nodding as he heard the first two but when he heard the last one…

"Uhm… do I have to?" Moka let go of him and steeped back.  
"What do you not wish to be a friend with my other self? Do you not find us attractive?" she questioned. Tsukune pulled up his hood and scratched his head.

"Well I'm not as perverted as those other idiots, although I do find you two attractive but for someone to make me like them, a cute face and great body won't be enough. My respect is something you must have if you want me to pay attention. But I do suspect your other half will want me to be her friend whether I agree or not. So I agree." Inner Moka smiled. "Good." And with that she reattached her rosario her hair changing back to it's pink color, reverting back to her outer self, falling in to Tsukune's arms. She regained consciousness after a few moments and blushed as she saw Tsukune holing her. Moka quickly regained her footing and thanked him; the teen quickly told her what happened.

"Thanks for everything I guess, sorry to have caused you trouble." She said embarrassed. Tsukune looked at her.

"You should be…" Moka was afraid of what he could say next but was stunned as she felt a hand pat her on the head. She looked up and saw Tsukune smiling at her. "But I am glad that your OK." Moka blushed and soon Tsukune was on his way back to the school. "I see you have regained you footing so you should be able to reach the school by yourself, so I'll e going on ahead, we wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious right?" Moka gasped. "Ah wait." She rushed and quickly found her school bag. She walked up to Tsukune and took out giving him a flash of Cola that had 'Gomen, I hope we can be friends.' The hooded teen looked back at her. "I think about it Moka-san."

"Um ano I never caught your name." Moka said still blushing. The teen didn't bother to stop or face her. "Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you Moka-san, now you better hurry or you'll be late." Tsukune disappeared leaving a small black mist and Moka sprinted after him with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day Moka and Tsukune spent normally not sharing a word. Mostly because the vampire was too embarrassed and constantly crowed by people who tried to get her attention or ask her about the fact that Saizou didn't came to school for the entire day. Tsukune on the other hand tried to ignore everything and have a nice nap which he couldn't attain. At the same time a pair of eyes was looking both his and Moka's ways. At the end of the school day, everyone returned to their respective dorms.

Tsukune had just taken a shower while all of a sudden a voice echoed in his mind, but this one didn't sound like Arthemis, it was a bit more feminine. **'Dear it's time we had another talk.' **And with that the Lordblood human lost consciousness and collapsed on his futon.

**End of chapter One**

**

* * *

azeroth5- OK ppl hope you liked it i look forward to reviews, seriously please review i need to know if i should concentrate more on this story !!!  
**


	2. Inner world and School Idol !

**azeroth5- ok hi ppl here's the second chapter hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost Soul to Vampire**

**Chapter Two – Inner World and School idol ?**

" " - normal conversation

_' ' - thoughts_

**' ' - Inner voices **

**- Tsukune's Inner World -**

'**Dear, it's time we had another talk.'** And with that said Tsukune lost consciousness and fell on his futon. When he opened his eyes he was in a dark space and a door materialized in front of him. The Lordblood teen opened and entered it calmly. The room resembled the one he had back in the human realm, but this one was a bit more spacious – instead of a wall on the left there was a dark void. Next to the door he came from there were two more, a black one and a chained door that look like was taken from an asylum, on the right side there was a kitchen that was connected through an arch and in the center of the room there were two coaches and a western style table between them.

"Yo, host. What's up?" the teen turned to look at the corner of the room. There a dragon like demon that was absorbed in a dark, energy like mist, was sitting on a chair holding a book. The creature had a long black tail and had black eyes with red slit pupils.

"Yo, Arthemis, I'm fine… but that aside where is she?" Arthemis was about to answer but a woman's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Dear, you're finally here, good! Take a seat, dinner will be ready soon!" Arthemis turned to Tsukune.

"Best do as she says, you know how angry she can get." The Lordblood sighed and both he and the demon sat on opposite couches. Tsukune was a bit annoyed since he was only wearing a T-shirt and his school trousers, he just couldn't concentrate without a hood. After a few minutes the female voice called out.

"Dinner's ready!" from the kitchen a woman that looked about 18, with blue eyes and knee long silver hair ascended, her skin was a bit pale and she wore a black nightgown. She had a beautiful face and a killer body. The young woman had a platter with miso soup, a bowl of rice, a bowl of ramen and a plate of sushi which she placed on the table in front of Tsukune. After that, she jumped and hugged the teen giving a peck on the cheek and snuggled against him. "It's been so long since I have been awake, I missed you, dear!" she said with a cheerful smile giving him another peck on the other cheek. The teen blushed but tired to keep calm. He returned the woman's hug.

"I missed you too, Neri'el. But can you please let go of me so that I can eat." He forced himself to smile. Neri'el did as she was told and let go Tsukune, still she stayed close by. Tsukune tried to ignore her presence while he took the bowl of miso soup and started to eat. Arthemis tried to sneak a piece of sushi but before he could a knife landed a millimeter away from his hand. The lizard like demon looked at Neri'el who was looking back with a smile, but he could feel the killing intent behind it.

"Don't you even dare touch the food I made." The demon was afraid as the girls eyes changed to pure dark.

"But…" "No buts!" Neri'el snapped at Arthemis. "Now do something useful and go bring the Cola from the kitchen." The demon rushed to the kitchen, as if he was running for his life. Tsukune laughed at their antics as he put down the bowl. The woman turned to face him.

"What's so funny, dear?" the Lordblood looked at her blue eyes with a smile on his face.

"I was just thinking how you two are like a family to me. Arthemis the big brother and you a…" he was interrupted.  
"A wife? A girlfriend or maybe a lover?" Neri'el leaned in closer to him. Tsukune was afraid what to answer but was saved.

"I think he wanted to say an annoying sister." Arthemis said laughing sitting back in to his seat and pouring all three of them a glass of Cola. "Am I right?" but his smile disappeared, as the platter hit the demon right in the face with such force that left a face print. The devilish woman had a satisfied smirk.

Tsukune sweat dropped, as Arthemis and Neri'el got in to a fight and he tried to ignore them by finishing his meal. When the teen finished his dinner, he and Neri'el had to wait for Arthemis to gain consciousness.

"You know, you didn't have to knock him out." The young woman clung to Tsukune a put puppy dog expression.

"But he deserved it?" the lorblood teen couldn't say a word. The demon awoke after a few minutes and rubbed the back of his head, sitting back on his seat.

"Well… I think it will be a good idea to discuss why we called you here host." Tsukune nodded as he also sat back on the couch with Neri'el still clinging to him.

"You see dear, we called you hear to discuss something about the vampire girl you met." Neri'el started with a serious voice. "Yeah, although me and Neri'el have no right to help you in your path of shadows, we must warn you that your actions with her will lead to very dangerous encounters. You will face powerful forces." Arthemis was drinking form his Cola. Tsukune stiffened a bit. _'If these two are this serious, then it must be really important._'

"You see dear, your fate and path will be decided, by your actions in this Academy." Neri'el leaned in closer to him and brushed her lips against his. "But make sure not to cheat on me! OK?" Neri'el said with a mock hurt expression.

"Yeah, I'll try. But let me get this straight, from now on, every action in this school will decide my path in the 'Shadow cycle'?" Arthemis grinned. "More or less. Well it was great host, but it's time to wake up and it's time for you to sleep, Neri'el." The woman pouted

"Fine! Bye, dear." She gave Tsukune a hug and disappeared in the black void. The teen felt how he was awakening from his dream and his connection to this place breaking. Arthemis waved at his master.

"Make sure to visit your inner world again, host." were the last words the Lordblood heard.

**- Tsukune's room-**

Tsukune awoke and found himself lying on his futon. He got up and looked at the time, there were about 30 minutes till class started. The teen let out a yawn and quickly got dressed. He decided to leave early, so that no one could annoy him, so he got his hood up and put his headset on, leaving the dorm.

On his way to the school, he noticed a crowd of boys and thought that it was Moka. But when he looked closely he saw that there were actually two crowds. Moka was able to notice him and got by his side avoiding the fan boys.

"Ohayo, Tsukune-san." The girl had a cheerful smile on her face as she greeted him.

"Yeah, morning to you too Moka-san, hey can I ask you something?" Moka looked at him cheerfully. "Sure! What is it?" Tsukune glanced back at the second crowd. "Why were there two crowds back there?"

"Well Tsukune-san, the center of attention in the second crowd, was one of the popular girls in school. I don't know her name or what she looks like but I do know she's in our class." Tsukune thought it over and reached the conclusion that, he didn't care.

"Thanks for the info Moka-san. But I have to ask why are you walking with me?" Moka blushed at his question.

"Well Tsukune-san is my friend and I was hoping to um… can I have some of your blood?" she asked nervously. The lordblood teen stopped, it's not that he was unwilling to, since he made a deal, but he couldn't get used to the thought. Tsukune pulled down his hood and exposed his neck.

"Here you go Moka-san." Moka's eyes sparkled and she bit in without thinking. "Capu~chu." She was done in a few seconds and let go of the teen. She was in a daze.

"Thank you so much Tsukune-san, your blood is just so good. It has just the right balance of minerals and it has some strange taste that makes it even tastier." She had a smile as she said it, which made Tsukune twitch. It was just too weird for someone to compliment him, on his taste.

"Yeah whatever, we should get to class." He continued on his way. Moka was a bit curious.

"Why? There are at least 20 minutes before class starts." Tsukune turned to face her for a second before going back on his way.

"That was an easy one. I just want have a nap." The teen walked ahead almost leaving the pink haired girl behind.

"Ah wait Tsukune-san." Moka ran after him.

-classroom 103-

Tsukune and Moka arrived 15 minutes earlier and took their respective seats. Moka was immediately crowded by people but she kindly asked them for some peace, while Tsukune just sat on his seat and fell quickly asleep on his desk. Three girls approached Moka. They all had average looks and had blonde, dark and brown hair.

"Ohayo Moka-san." The brunette was the first one to speak up. "Ah can I help you with something?" the three girls grinned.

"Yeah well you see, we wanted to ask you to help us with something. You see the boy behind you?" Moka nodded, as the blonde spoke up pointing at Tsukune. "We and some of the other girls wanted to ask you to help us take off his hood, since none of us have seen him. Rumors say that he is ugly, other that he is handsome, we just want to confirm. Will you help us?" the pink haired vampire got nervous. She had seen him with out his hood twice, but the first time she was distracted by Saizou and the second it was his blood.

"I don't think it's a good idea to violate his personal space. Besides I wouldn't want to disturb him." The three girls looked at Moka disappointed.

"Ah come on, Moka-san. You are one of the most popular girls in school! He wouldn't dare and risk being hated by the entire school!" the pink haired vampire looked away _'I'm not so sure about that.'_ In the end Moka gave up. She stepped in front of Tsukune and slowly extended her hand to his hood. He moved a bit in his sleep and she stopped, when he calmed down, Moka continued. The three girls were watching from the near by desk. When the vampire reached his hood she was startled as Tsukune grabbed her hand.

"You know if you want to see under my hood, than all you have to do is ask?" he said looking at the four girls. Moka was very embarrassed while the trio froze in their place. Tsukune sighed as he let go of the vampire. "I'll give you a peek but only for a short while, I hate being without my hood." The teen grabbed his hood and pulled it down. The three girls had to pick their jaws from the floor, while Moka blushed beet red. His looks were average, but the aura while his hood was down, made him look strangely handsome. He put it back up after a few seconds.

"There, you saw that I wear the hood for no reason, I just like it like that way. By the way, what gave you the idea that I wouldn't risk the school hating me?" Tsukune turned to the trio once again. Fortunately the teacher came in and saved the girls from answering. Everyone took their seats; Moka was still blushing a bit, but cooled down.

"OK everyone remember that, at the starting of next week you guys have to choose a club to join and after that we will settle the class manager. Now is everyone present?" just as Nekonome-sensei said that, the door slided open and a short, light blue haired girl entered. She was wearing a yellow sweater instead of the green jacket. She was cute and had an enormous bust. Also her hair was tied in a pink ribbon.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" Shizuka Nekonome smiled. "No need to, you're right on time, please take your seat." The girl walked over to her seat which was at the end of the center row. Some of the male population was drooling over her, while others thought that Moka was better. Tsukune as always didn't care but since her seat was also near his he couldn't get any rest. _'What have I done to deserve such a punishment? Is it so wrong to want to have a nap?'_ Arthemis laughed at his host. **'Apparently it is! Ha ha ha.'** _'Shut up and go to sleep.'_ Tsukune was once again left alone to his thoughts so he decided to listen to the sensei.

When lunch came, Moka wanted to have a conversation with her friend, but saw him once again leaving the room. She was about to follow him but as she exited the room someone called out to her.

"Moka Akashiya!" the pink haired vampire looked behind her and saw the busty girl who came in late.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Moka was trying to be polite. The blue haired girl came face to face with her.

"I am Kurumu Kurono and I am here to challenge you to see who is most suited to be the idol of this school." Moka didn't understand what Kurumu was trying to tell her.

"What do you mean, Kurono-san?" Kurumu had an anger mark on her head.

"Don't play dumb with me. I am a succubus and won't loose to a vampire like you!" Kurumu was satisfied as she saw Moka's shocked expression.

"What… how do you know my true form and why did you tell me yours?" Kurumu smirked.

"I didn't know about the vampire part but you just confirmed it! Now for the challenge you and I will try and seduce the most uninterested person in class." Moka was lost again.

"Who might that be and more importantly why are we doing it?" Kurumu was furious.

"I told you, to prove who is the true idol of this school and the person will be the hooded student that seats behind you!" Moka gasped.

"You mean Tsukune-san? But he doesn't have anything to do with it." Kurumu was speechless.

"You know his name!? Damn you have a head start but I will beat you!" with that the succubus stomped off. Moka just stood there, she couldn't tell Tsukune that she got him involved in to something. Suddenly the red crystal on the rosary glowed and Moka heard someone talking to her **'What? Are you gonna let that succubus steal your friend away?'** Moka looked around. "Who said that?" then the vampire noticed the glowing rosario. **'Don't worry about that now! Go and warn him! Succubi have an ability to charm men, called 'Allure' and when someone who is under the spell kisses the succubus they become her mindless slaves.'** With that said the rosario stopped glowing. The pink haired vampire clenched her fists. _'I have to warn Tsukune-san!'_ and dashed off to find him.

Meanwhile Tsukune sneezed for the 5th time in these 5 minutes.  
"What the hell? Am I catching a cold or something?" he thought out loud, sitting back in his favorite spot which happened to be, the bench near the vending machine. **'Maybe someone's talking about you.'** Arthemis answered his host. _'Impossible! There ain't no way someone to be mentioning me that many times.'_ The demon thought for a bit. **'You're right, you should check for a fever.'** Tsukune was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" the Lordblood teen looked up and saw Kurumu standing in front of him smiling.

"No." he answered her straightforwardly. "Can I sit then?" She asked politely. Tsukune nodded and moved a bit, making room for the girl who sat on his left. The hooded teen took a sip from his Cola and stood still for a couple of minutes. Kurumu was watching him the entire time and it was starting to bug him.

"Why are you looking at me so much?" he asked out of the blue. Kurumu smiled.

"Well I just find you very interesting. By the way I'm your classmate Kurumu Kurono. May I ask for your name?" the succubus looked deep in to his eyes which weren't covered under his hood. Tsukune raised and eyebrow at her actions.

"Why should I tell you? Oh and why are you using an 'Allure' spell?" Kurumu was shocked, not only he wasn't affected by her 'Allure' but he also saw right through it!

"How did you know?" the lorblood teen scratched the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse without revealing his secret.

"Let's just say that I do. You didn't answer my question. Why were you using your spell?" Kurumu looked away.

"Well you see…" she couldn't continue. Tsukune sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. That made Kurumu blush. But she herself didn't know why.  
"Look here Kurono-san. If you want to impress me for one reason or another, then you shouldn't be using that kind of cheap spell, because of a few reasons. First off I am neutral in everything. Second only actions can make me pay attention to someone and lastly, I don't think a pretty and charming girl like you would want a guy like me to be her acquaintance. I am not exactly a social person but I am not a bad one as well. Now would you care to explain why you did that?" Kurumu was nervous but she also felt relaxed when he spoke to her.

"Well I…"

"Tsukune-san!" Moka interrupted them as she ran through the halls and came to a stop as she saw Tsukune, with his arm around Kurumu's shoulders.

"Tsukune-san are you okay, are you under her spell?" Tsukune stood and put a hand on Moka's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I'm okay Moka-san, we were just having a small conversation. I was just asking her why, she was using her spell." Moka blinked a few times.

"Well she was trying to seduce you, since she wanted to winsome kind of challenge to determine who the school's idol is. The victory condition was to seduce you." Moka blushed as she said the last sentence while Kurumu was furious since Moka just ruined her moment. Tsukune looked at both girls.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I mean wouldn't it be easier to just have a fight and see who wins?! After all, the only way to earn my respect is by your comparing abilities!" the Lordblood teen snapped at the two beauties. Kurumu was the first one to speak up.

"OK then I challenge you Moka Akashiya to a fight for Tsukune-san's affection. Moka was unsure at first but she made up her mind.

"Tsukune-san is my first friend and I do not wish to lose him. I accept." The hooded teen smirked.

"Then it's settled. After school in the graveyard, I'll be the judge and the winner will get something from me. You are going to chose what?"

"The winner gets a kiss from Tsukune!" Kurumu immediately responded. Silence followed after that.

"WHAT?!" Tsukune and Moka yelled in union, both blushing. The succubus blinked a few times.

"You said we had to choose, so don't complain. So what do you say Akashiya?" Both the vampire and lorblood nodded.

_'A kiss from Tsukune-san? I wonder if it will be on lips or… No! I shouldn't be thinking like this… but still.' _

_'Me and kiss?! Yeah right! I already know who's gonna win and thankfully, she won't go along with these two's idea.'_ Tsukune had a smirk on his face.

All three of them returned to class after this little scene. Two of them were waiting with anticipation for the end of the day, while the last one wasn't caring as usual.

-after class-

When school ended, Tsukune was the first person to arrive at the graveyard. He wanted to have a bit of peace of mind since, during class Kurumu and Moka didn't stop sending each other death glares.

**'Host?'** Arthemis' voice echoed through Tsukune's mind. _'Yeah, what is it?'_ **'Why are you so… how should I put it… distracted?'** Tsukune sighed. _'I… I don't know…'_ Arthemis was worried for his host. **'Do you think you are developing feelings for someone?'** Tsukune was hesitating in his answer. _'I don't know. It's like I am interested in Moka but Kurumu, she's also someone I'd like to understand.'_ Tsukune tried to explain as best as he can. The demon was also confused. **'Why so?'** _'Well about Moka, I don't know anything about her and it seems that only her inner self knows about me being human, so I don't know what her opinion of me is and Kurumu, it's like there is just something about her.'_ Arthemis sighed. **'You are truly facing a dilemma here… but we will discuss it later.'** With that the demon went silent. Tsukune looked to his right and saw Moka standing near another tombstone, watching him.

"What is it, Moka-san? You look disturbed." The pink haired vampire blushed and clenched her rosary.

"Ano… I just wanted to say sorry, for involving you in this. It seems that I cause you quite a lot of trouble." She looked away guiltily. The boy sighed and took off his hood looking up at the moon.

"True, you do cause me a lot of trouble, but it's fun." The teen looked at Moka. "Come and sit here, Moka-san." he patted the near by stone. Moka gulped but did as he asked. "Now, I have to ask you, what's your opinion on humans?" Moka seemed surprised by his question but she looked down with a frown.

"I hate humans, before I came to the academy I was in a human school. Everyone there made me feel like an outsider, they didn't believe in monsters and thought I was weird, sometimes it felt like it would be better if I didn't exist. That's why I hate humans, because I was lonely, but since I met Tsukune-san I am happy. At first I just thought that you had a great scent, but when you helped me against Saizou I understood, that you're actually a good person. Around Tsukune-san, I don't feel lonely." Moka blushed as she said that but smiled at the boy next to her. The Lordblood teen had a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Moka-san, you don't know what kind of yokai I am do you?" the vampire shook her head. "Well I'll tell you, but keep it a secret." He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I am a Lordblood human." The pink haired girl was shocked at his statement and thought it was a joke. The teen smiled at her and leaned back in the tombstone. "But I agree with you, humans are horrible." Moka was confused. "I am a human, but my heritage is of an ancient god, God Nexus. My kind are called 'Shadow Lords', we are humans, yet we're not. We are far superior to normal humans and we are not selfish and blind to the world as them. We see everyone not by what they are or what they look like, but we see them for who they are, by actions and soul." He touched her hand which was clenching the rosary. "When this rosary is taken off, you become your true self, yet when you put it on, you are still you. I see you for the person you are, both sealed and unsealed. You are Moka Akashiya." Tsukune smiled at her. The vampire had few tears in her eyes. She grabbed hold of his hand that was touching her rosary and brought it to her face. Moka was overjoyed, she was shocked and still hated humans, but Tsukune wasn't like them in her eyes, he was a real friend and someone she cared for. The pink haired vampire looked at the human boy and smiled at him. _'Thank you Tsukune-san…'_ she thought in her mind but the moment was ruined.

"What are you two doing?!" a furious succubus screamed as she saw Moka holing Tsukune's hand.

"Hey Kurumu-san, what took you so long?" Tsukune asked as if nothing happened. Kurumu was infuriated.

"Don't act as if nothing happened! OH that's it if I can't have you then neither can she!" Kurumu grew a set of wings from her back, her nails became longer and sharper and a tail came out from under her skirt. She revealed her true form and charged at both the Lordblood and the vampire. Fortunately Tsukune was able to help Moka evade. Kurumu slashed at a few trees instead and cut them to pieces.

"Wow, she snapped." The teen pulled up his hood. "Now this is what I call a dangerous misunderstanding and not to mention the manicure." Tsukune chuckled and saw how Kurumu flied in for another attack. _'Ready, Arthemis?'_ **'For you host, always.'** The demons smiled and Tsukune's eyes changed colors. When the succubus was about to hit again the teen tried to grab her but caught air _'An illusion… then where?' _

"Tsukune-san." Moka jumped and helped the hooded teen avoid Kurumu, who came in from his back. Tsukune was on the ground, he had fallen and his face was smashed in a rock. The teen tried to get up, but when he wanted to grab on to something, he felt something soft. Tsukune looked to his left and saw Moka next to him. "Er s-sorry." He removed his hand but accidentally grabbed on to the silver rosary, removing it with a 'clink'. The hooded teen looked at the rosario in his hand. _'Ops… this won't end well.'_

Kurumu had flied in for another attack but stopped as she felt an enormous explosion of yoki. When it calmed down, the succubus saw a very pissed off Inner Moka glaring at her.

Tsukune was standing still, hoping that he wouldn't be the target of her wrath.

"You little succubus bitch, you dare challenge me?!" Kurumu was scared of this Moka and decided to run away. "OH you ain't getting away." The vampire quickly jumped and grabbed the succubus by her tail kicking her in to the air. Moka followed and delivered a few more blows to Kurumu. "Now you little pest, **Know your place**!" the vampire delivered a swift kick to the busty girl which sent her flying in to the ground destroying a few tombstones. Kurumu passed out after the kick and Inner Moka landed on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked while grabbing Tsukune, who was trying to sneak away, by his hood. The teen let out a nervous laugh.

"Who, me? Why back to my dorm of course." He said hoping not to anger her. Tsukune turned to face the silver haired beauty.

"Really now, I though my outer self and the succubus had a challenge?" The Lordblood teen smiled nervously.

"Well yeah. But I am glad you won since the one who wins, had to get a kiss from me and since you won I am sure you don't agree with such annoying stuff, so I'…l mph?!" he was quickly silenced by the vampire, as she forced her lips on his. Tsukune was quite literally frozen. After a few seconds the vampire let go of him and stepped back.

"There, now can I have my rosary back?" the teen held up the silver cross still shocked.

"Why?" he was able to mutter. Inner Moka looked at him.

"It wouldn't be honorable of me if I didn't retrieve my prize from a challenge now, would it?" Tsukune quickly regained his composure and sighed in relief. _'Damn, I am glad it was just her pride. For a moment I thought she was actually interested in me. Phew…'_ Arthemis awoke at the comment. **'What makes you sure she isn't ?'** the hooded teen stopped in his tracks, thinking for a second but shrugged it off.

"Make sure you take care of my outer self!" Inner Moka spoke before she reattached the rosary and reverted back to the pink haired girl. Tsukune caught her before she fell and waited for a few moments before she gained her footing. After he explained how her inner self defeated Kurumu leaving out certain details of course, they carried the succubus her back to the girl's dorm.

"OK bye and good night, Moka-san." The lordblood teen waved and turned to leave.

"Good night to you too, Tsukune-san." The boy stopped for a while and looked back at her.

"One more thing Moka-san, don't be so formal just Tsukune is fine with me, we're friends after all." The hooded teen smiled and left for his dorm. Moka stood at the entrance blushing. _'Good night and thank you Tsukune.'_ With that thought she went up to her room.

The next morning Tsukune awoke really exhausted. When he came back to his room last night, he spent a few hours using mouthwash and banging his head somewhere. The kiss he received from inner Moka was something that bothered him, even Neri'el doesn't go that far, so he isn't used to stuff like that. He got dressed and left the dorm. On his way to school, he saw Moka leaning on a tree waiting for someone. Some of the male students were admiring her beauty. As the pink haired vampire noticed Tsukune, a bright smile came to her face and she ran up to him.

"Ohayo, Tsukune.!" The hooded teen sighed but acknowledged her nonetheless.

"Good morning, Moka-san. Were you waiting for me?" Moka blushed but nodded. "Sigh… ah what the heck. Let's go Moka-san, I wanna get there early, so I can have a nap." The pink haired girl nodded cheerfully and grabbed on to his arm. Tsukune wanted to protest but decided to let Moka have her fun.

On there way, Tsukune could hear all the students chatting.

"Who is this guy?" a male student commented. "And why is he close to our beauty?!" it seems that some male students were angry with him. "That guy's a dead man." "Dude it won't be a good idea, I heard that the one who beat Saizou wasn't Moka, but this guy, I think his name is Tsukune Aono!" that comment made Tsukune a bit nervous. "Yeah I also heard from some friends, that they saw under his hood and claimed that he was gorgeous." A female student said to her group. The hooded teen didn't like how rumors were spreading around, but he decided to ignore all of them.

Moka on the other hand was listening to some of the girl's comments and didn't like how they admired Tsukune. The Rosario glowed and inner Moka's voice spoke to her outer self.

**'What are you so worried about?'** the pink haired had talked with her inner self yesterday and understood who she was. _'Well, I don't want to lose my friend.'_ she admitted shyly as her inner self grunted. **'Then prove to Tsukune that we are the ones for him, don't you remember what he said? Looks and words don't attract his interest, he judges people by their actions. So I say prove yourself to him!'** _'But I don't know what to do.'_ Inner Moka sighed. **'We will have a long talk so I can explain, but not now.'**

"Ohayo, Tsukune-kun!" Both Tsukune and Moka turned around and the lordblood teen found himself being suffocated by a succubus breasts. Kurumu was hugging/ suffocating Tsukune with all her might. Both Moka-s were furious with the succubus' actions and she quickly shoved the blue haired girl off Tsukune.

"Leave him alone. Tsukune is my precious friend. Besides you were choking him." Kurumu had a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to harm him." When the hooded teen regained his oxygen he stood up.

"What are you doing here, Kurumu-san?" the succubus gave Tsukune a plate of cookies.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I lost my cool and nearly harmed both of you. Besides I really want another chance, since I have found my 'destined one'." Kurumu had an apologetic look while the vampire and human looked at her.

"Destined one? Isn't that the person who is been chosen by a succubus, to be her mate of fate for all eternity?" both girls looked at him surprised while Arthemis laughed at his host. **'So you did read that book about yokai last night, when you were trying to distract yourself!'** _'Shut up!'_

"Yep and I have chosen Tsukune for my mate of fate, also I have no intention to lose against you Moka!"

"No! Tsukune is my friend!" Moka got her arms around Tsukune and was about to bite in.

"Damn! Why now?!" Tsukune said before the vampire latched on.

"Capu~chu!"

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**azeroth5- ok hope you liked it and if you have found mistakes it's becuase my program has a few bugs in the moment, please review**


	3. Witch and a Pet

**azeroth5 - Ok here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost Soul to Vampire**

" " - normal conversation

_' ' - thoughts _

**' ' - Inner voices**

**Chapter Three – A witch and a Small pet.**

A few days had passed since the fight with Kurumu and it was lunch time at the Academy. Tsukune was standing in front of the notice board where the results for the last three tests were posted.

"Hm… let's see… Aono, Aono… a here I am! This just ain't right." Suddenly the rest of the students started swaying as Moka walked up to the notice board. When the girl noticed Tsukune she immediately ran up to him.

"Yo, Moka-san, good work on the tests! You're in second place by at least as point!" Moka blushed at his praise but when she looked at the notice board a smile crossed her face.

"That was nothing, Tsukune, but you're amazing, too - you're right behind me on third place." The hooded teen scratched the back of his hood.

"Yeah, but that makes me wonder how. I fell asleep half way during the test." **'Oh did you already forget? You sleep wrote the test.'** _'OH__,__ you mean like when I sleep read?'_ **'Exactly.'** "Well, I guess I was just lucky."

"Tsukune-kun!" the mentioned teen found himself being suffocated by Kurumu. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" The succubus asked, still holding on to him and smirking at Moka. The pink haired vampire immediately tried to pry Kurumu off of Tsukune.

"Let go of Tsukune, you're killing him." But as the two fought, they forgot about Tsukune who turned blue from the lack of oxygen, while most of the male students were envious of him.

But as the trio had their antics, they failed to notice a small eleven year old girl watching them from a behind a pillar.

"So she's Moka Akashiya… wow desu, she's not only pretty but smart too, desu!" The girl was wearing the standard uniform and shirt but instead of the jacket she was wearing a small brown cape and had a curved hat under which she had short brown hair. You could tell from afar that the girl was a witch.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. Once again you are at the top of the class. For a half-breed like you, that ain't too bad." Three students appeared behind the witch. The one in the middle had an armband indicating that he was a class manager. The little witch was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, it's you, desu. What do you want?" she said agitated. The three students were very annoyed with the little witch's attitude. One of them grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Listen here, squirt, I don't care that you're a genius - if show such kind of disrespect I will have you as my dinner." Yukari brought out her magic wand that had a star framed in a heart on top of it. She waved it and a golden wash basin fell on each of the student's heads.

"That should teach you not to mess with me desu." The witch stung her tongue at the bullies. The leader thug was pissed.

"You little squirt. You're violating school regulations." He was about to hit the witch but was stopped.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Moka ran up to the girl as she saw the scene. The three students grunted.

"Moka Akashiya, don't interrupt, it's none of your business." The leader thug said, grabbing the small witch by the collar. But he quickly let go as another hand clenched his. The student looked and saw that Tsukune was glaring at him, his eyes gaining the familiar dark tint.

"It's true, that it's none of her business, but it's not yours either." Tsukune said, twisting the class manager's hand.

"Urg… could you be the rumored Aono who beat up Saizou? Urgh!" the student was holding back a cry of pain. The hooded teen grinned as he let go of the slightly taller boy.

"And what if I am? That's none of your concern - now leave the little girl alone and don't yell at my friends ever again." The three boys felt chills run down their spines and quickly left.

"We'll get you back for this!" Tsukune sighed at the empty threat. After that he, Moka and Kurumu turned towards the little girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Moka spoke to the witch who bowed and then smiled brightly at the three.

"Hai! Thanks a lot for helping me desu. You're Akashiya Moka right, pleased to meet you. I am Yukari Sendou." Kurumu perked up as she heard her name.

"Yukari Sendou? The child genius who was able to skip a few grades? There are also rumors that she's a witch." the succubus thought. Moka was impressed, while Tsukune had one thought in his mind. _'I want Cola.'_

"Yeah, that's great and all but I am gonna go get lunch and Cola." The hooded teen wanted to get away from everything as soon as possible.

"Wait for us, Tsukune! Bye, Yukari-chan!" Moka and Kurumu quickly tried to follow the teen.

But the young witch jumped and clung to Moka.

"Can I join you, please? I don't have friends at this academy!" Moka thought about what she said and smiled.

"No problem, I'm sure Tsukune won't mind and neither will Kurumu-san." The young witch screamed in joy and both she and Moka headed toward the cafeteria.

- Lunch time at the cafeteria-

Tsukune was fairly annoyed as the young witch wouldn't stop talking and clinging to Moka, making her yelp. It was bearable the first few minutes but when they spilled his bottle of Cola, he snapped. The teen hit the table, attracting the attention of Moka, Yukari and Kurumu.

"OK, I will say this only once! Yukari, if you and Moka can't stay still and or spill my Cola, then go sit somewhere else! I hate it when people disturb me during one of my peaceful moments!" Moka looked down while Yukari frowned.

"If you have a problem, why did you sit here?" Tsukune's eye twitched. _'This kid's annoying!'_ **'Witches have always been annoying.'** Arthemis tired to calm his host down.

"Look here, you little brat, I sat here first! You just came in after Moka! But if I trouble you that much, than I'll move! Kurumu, don't follow!" Tsukune stood up and left the cafeteria. Kurumu frowned at the witch.

"Great! Thanks a lot, brat, now because of you Tsukune-kun is angry with us! Let's not leave out the fact that he helped you from those guys!" Moka was a bit down since she caused trouble for Tsukune again.

"That right, Yukari-chan. Tsukune isn't a bad person, we should go and apologize to him!" the little witch didn't like the idea but agreed to go with Moka.

They found Tsukune drinking Cola near the vending machine. They walked up to him.

"Tsukune, sorry for causing you trouble during lunch!" Moka tried to apologize and the young witch nodded along. The hooded teen sighed.

"It's alright, just please try and be a bit calmer around me, I've been really tired recently" '**I'll say! You have been studying yokai, going though your lessons and making training plans till late night!!'** Arthemis couldn't hold back his comment. Yukari grinned.

"You see, Moka-san, idiots don't get angry!" the little witch clung to Moka who looked at Tsukune. The hooded teen had an anger mark on his fist.

"What did you say, you little brat?!" the teen had trouble holding his nerves. The witch frowned.

"Make that a jerk and an idiot! You should stay away form Moka-san, no boy deserves her!" Yukari screamed at the teen.

"Now, Yukari-chan, you shouldn't be so rude to Tsukune…" the witch gave her the puppy dog expression.

"OK, you little brat, let's settle it like this! You're a witch, right? Then let's see who can cast a more impressive spell! Deal?" The little witch smiled at the boy mockingly.

"Deal! And Moka-san will be the judge! I'm first!" the child genius stepped away from Moka and brought out her magic wand. She waved it and a few golden wash basins appeared over Tsukune. The hooded teen grinned and lifted his left hand over his head.

"Sadon!" as he said that a dark pentagram seal appeared form his hand and hovered over the teen. When the golden wash basins fell they disintegrated in to dark mist upon hitting the seal. The pink haired vampire and witch stared in awe.

"That all you got, brat? Not impressed." Tsukune seemed proud of himself. Yukari couldn't believe her eyes. She heard the rumors that the teen in front of her beat a very dangerous bully, but she thought that he was only strength.

"How?" Tsukune smiled.

"That will be my little secret! Now it's my turn!" Tsukune opened the palm of his right hand and chanted. "Sadon, inick the'rahp!" he used his teeth to draw some blood from his finger and hit the ground. The same kind of dark seal appeared. "Dark Summoning!" when he finished the spell, black mist covered the center of the seal. From the dark energy a small light blue dragon flew out and landed on Tsukune's shoulder. The two girls watched as if they had seen a ghost. The little dragon was at least palm sized. Its colors seemed to change between different shades of blue. Its eyes were black and its teeth were sharp, despite its size.

"Hey there, little guy, what's your name?" Tsukune seemed to like the little creature. "Grah!" the dragon growled and liked Tsukune's cheek snuggling next to his neck.

"Hey girls, isn't he cute, he said its name was Drim'ar!" the teen approached the two girls. They had to admit the dragon looked cute. Drim'ar flew out of Tsukune's shoulder and landed on Moka's head. The pink haired vampire smiled and petted the little creature. The dragon bent its long neck and licked Moka on the nose. After that it flew over to Yukari and bit her on the ear. The little witch was startled but then realized that the little thing was just playing.

"It seems he likes you both. Come here, boy!" Drim'ar flew back to its master. Tsukune petted it for a bit. "OK, time to go back, boy. Go!" the dragon flew off of the teen's hand and dived back in to the portal which closed itself afterwards.

"That was amazing, Tsukune! But how were you able to summon it and know what it says?" Moka asked but Tsukune looked away.

"Um… see, the thing is that uhm…" **'That I told you how to summon it and you understood it by the shadow instinct.'** "Let's just say it's a secret." **'Nice answer, host!'** Arthemis was pleased. The teen then turned to Yukari.

"Ok now, brat, since you now see that you're not the only one who can do magic tricks, do me a favor and don't act like a spoiled kid. Got that?" Yukari looked away. As Tsukune scolded her, she remembered all of the other students who ignored her, since she was a half-breed and a child. Along the witch's face a few tears fell.

"You bully!!!" Yukari screamed and a few golden wash basins fell on Tsukune's head. After that the little girl ran off of school grounds. The hooded teen was unconscious since he wasn't able to react on time.

"What happened to Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu screamed as she appeared from around the corner. Moka and Kurumu helped the teen on to the bench. The Lordblood teen awoke after a few moments frowning.

"I hate brats." He muttered. Moka looked down.

"Tsukune, we should go and find her! She may get in trouble!" Tsukune ignored her and went to get a Cola.

"Why should Tsukune help that small girl scout? I mean, she's spoiled and even hurt him! So there's no good reason to help her." Kurumu was not happy that the witch tried to harm her destined one.

"Well, before we went to lunch, she admitted that I was her first friend, she's a witch and not too many yokai take her seriously. And since she's a child, they don't approve of her. She reminded me of me and Tsukune." Tsukune sighed _'It's not like I have any problem with being ignored and hated or being lonely.'_ He thought **'But you don't wish for other people to feel it right?'** Arthemis spoke teasingly. The hooded teen frowned but sighed again.

"Moka-san, is she your friend?" Tsukune asked with his back turned to her. The vampire nodded. Tsukune turned to face the pink haired girl.

"Then that's enough of a reason to help, but you'll be responsible for her." Kurumu was speechless and Moka smiled. Tsukune murmured something under his breath and the seal appeared. "Come to me, Drim'ar!" the small blue dragon appeared from it and flew in front of his master. "Seek out the little witch. You remember her scent, right?" Kurumu was watching in awe at the little lizard Drim'ar growled something and flew, sniffing the air. The little lizard sensed something and growled again, heading towards the woods.

"This way, hurry! He said there are three more scents near her." Tsukune's legs got covered in dark mist and he sprinted off. Kurumu spread her wings and helped Moka.

In the woods near a swampy lake -

Yukari was throwing rocks everywhere she could, Tsukune really upset her. After she remembered his words again, she fell to her knees and started crying.

"(hick) Baka, you don't even know me! (hick) So what gives you the right to judge me? Just because you are popular (hick) doesn't mean everyone should do as you want!" The little witch was yelling to the air. But a sudden rustling in the bushes caught her attention.

"Why, hi there! Where are your friends, it's against the school regulations to leave the school premises during class time, I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson!" The three students from earlier got out of the nearby bush behind the little witch. The students' skin turned green and scaly, their mouths enlarged and they all grew tails and sharp teeth. They were lizard men. The little witch shrieked and backed away. She was about to use magic, but before she could, one of the lizards appeared beside her and broke her wand with its sharp teeth. The leader who had red hair smirked.

"Can't use your magic without your ssstick, eh? Too bad! Now what should we do with her." He asked his friends and kicked the witch to the ground. The one on his left laughed.

"Why not eat her? No one will know here deep in the woodsss!" all thee of the lizards grinned.

"Good idea, but let's kill her first, so she doesn't yell. Not that anyone will hear her though." The leader approached the frightened witch and was about to cut her with its sharp claws. But out of nowhere a blue blur came and bit the lizard on the nose, forcing him to back clenching his fresh wound.

"What dared bite me?!" The leader looked and saw the small blue dragon standing near the witch, growling at the lizards. _'Isn't that the dragon Tsukune-san summoned earlier__-__, Drim'ar? But if it's here then…'_ Yukari was brought out of her thoughts.

"You little! You're gonna pay for this!" the lizard wanted to hit the small creature but his hand was stopped by Tsukune who came out of nowhere. The hooded teen was glaring at the student.

"If you hurt Drim'ar, you will pay tenfold!" The lorblood said, grinding his teeth and threw the lizard back at his lackeys.

"You! Why do you help this half-breed?! She even caused you trouble and you still come and save her!" Tsukune sighed at the reptile.

"I think you're misunderstanding here, I'm not here to help her." Yukari had a shocked expression as he said that but looked away. _'He's just like everybody else!'_ "But I'm not so sure about them." The teen pointed at Kurumu who flew in with Moka, dropping her off near the witch and flying in for an attack at the lizards. The pink haired vampire went closer to Tsukune.

"My Rosario, take it off!" the teen smirked at the girl's request and grabbed the rosary.

"By the way, Moka-san, you get a few points on my side for your actions!" he said before he removed the rosario with a soft 'clink' Yoki erupted, making everyone pay attention. Inner Moka stood glaring at the frozen reptiles.

"You… you're a vampire?!" the leader backed away.

"You filthy reptiles, you can only gang up on the weak and you think you have power. Humph, pathetic!" The silver haired vampire phased out of sight. Two of the lizards were hit by an unseen force and on a tree, leaving the red haired one all by himself. The vampire appeared above him, ready to strike.

"Wha… when did you?!" "Scum like you don't have the right to judge others. Know your place!" Inner Moka did a round house kick, knocking out the teeth of the reptile and sending him on to the tree the other two were. When the fight was over everyone was standing near the young witch.

"Hey, brat, you okay?" Yukari was still shocked at what happened.

"Why did you help me? I though that you saw me as an annoying spoiled brat?" she was able to ask. Tsukune sighed **'Well, host, how you're going to handle it?'**

"True, I do see you as an annoying brat, but…" the teen took the witche's fallen hat, returning it back to Yukari, making her blush. "I find everything annoying, so there isn't a problem. Besides, we don't think of you as a witch, but as smart girl named Yukari." The witch felt like crying as she looked at all three of them. Kurumu smiled at her.

"Yeah, you may be a brat, but you're still a good girl! So lets have a proper introduction – I'm Kurumu Kurono!" Tsukune smiled "Tsukune Aono, hope we can be good friends, Yukari-chan!" the little witch looked over at Inner Moka who looked away. "You already know me, so there isn't any need for introductions." Yukari cried from joy. Finally she was accepted in the academy.

When things calmed down, Yukari apologized to Tsukune for her actions. The teen assured her that everything was okay and asked Kurumu to help her back to the dorm. Inner Moka and Tsukune were left alone. Tsukune felt a hand tap on his back and turned to face the silver haired vampire.

"Thanks for helping my outer self gain some confidence, but I think you're spoiling her too much." Tsukune took off his hood with a knowing smirk.

"So, does that mean I don't have to give her my blood?" he was teasing the S-class who was surprised at his actions. Inner Moka smirked and stepped closer to the teen.

"Now, I never said that, but now that you mention it, I'm hungry." The vampire sank her fangs in Tsukune's neck, enjoying his warm blood. The boy didn't mind it at all and that's what scared him.

'_Damn, I'm getting used to a vampire drinking my blood! That just ain't right!'_

"So, Moka-san, I never really thought much about it, but why do you want me to be around your outer self?" The vampire didn't answer him until she was satiated. She let go and licked the spot, so it could heal and backed away.

"Because your blood is so delicious and I wouldn't want to lose it. Besides, my outer self likes you." The Lordblood teen frowned.

"If that the reason, then I don't buy it! What you just said can make me think you keep me around as food and for some reason I don't believe you! I want a proper explanation!" The vampire smiled and leaned closer to Tsukune.

"What? You dare oppose one such as me? You don't want to go against me, or I will have to show you your place." She leaned even further, her lips almost touching his ear. Tsukune shrugged at the sensation but kept his cool. _'I'm not someone weak to give in!'_

"Yes, I dare oppose you. Although I am sure you can kick my ass with your skills, that doesn't mean I will get on my knees and start kissing your royal feet and call you 'Moka-sama'!" the lorblood met the vampire's eyes. Inner Moka grabbed his collar and brought him face to face with her. Tsukune expected to get a kick that would sent him in to the next day but was shocked when he felt something on his lips. Inner Moka had laid another kiss on him! _'Great, another sleepless night. Damn, I hate it when you're right!'_ Arthemis laughed nervously. **'Eh, what can you do, host? You're irresistible and I have to tell you something that you might not like. Do you remember how you gained Neri'el's respect?' **_'Yea, I showed her no fear, Why?'_ Tsukune didn't like where the conversation was going. **'Well, Moka reminds me of Neri'el, now make an assumption with what I told, bye!'** It didn't take long for the teen to realize what the demon meant. _'OH, damn, damn demon, you should have told me earlier!'_ Moka let go of Tsukune, the Rosario was back in her hands.

"I remember you saying that you judge people by their actions, right? Well I hope I made a good impression, now I'm going back to sleep - take care of my outer self." She reattached the rosary. _'Make sure not to disappoint me, Tsukune, I have great plans for you in the future.'_ She thought before she reverted back to the pink haired Moka who was caught by Tsukune before she fell. Tsukune pulled up his hood and waited for Moka to wake up.

She opened her eyes and then Tsukune walked her back to her dorm. When the hooded teen got back to his room, he spent half the night banging his head and reading about Yokai. Tsukune was really distracted, since he was begging to fall for both Moka-s but he tried to keep his focus.

During the weekend, Tsukune tried to get some peace, but Moka and Kurumu dragged him out of his room and made him go out on a picnic. It would have been a great time but there were a lot of other students who shared their thoughts, so most of the day Tsukune had to ignore all of the angry comments form Kurumu and Moka fans. But on the same page, the two girls didn't like the thought that some of the girls had a crush on Tsukune and chased whoever tried to approach him away. So in other words, it was just another boring day. The next day everyone was preparing for school, so the hooded teen was able to have some peace.

-Monday-

Tsukune was walking calmly to school. Half way through the school he heard someone call his name.

"Tsukune, Ohayo!" Moka had clung to his arm. "Sorry about the picnic the other day! I didn't know it would end up like this." The teen sighed

"No worries, Moka-san, all three of us had fun, so I forgive you!" the pink haired vampire smiled.

"That's great, then can have some of your blood?" Tsukune sighed and pulled down his hood. Moka smiled and sank her fangs. "Cappu~chu!" Moka drank for a few seconds.

"Let go of my Tsukune, vampire girl!" Kurumu pried Moka off the hooded teen.

"Geez, you're always sucking out his blood, don't you see he's tired?" The succubus pointed at how exhausted the teen looked. Moka felt depressed.

"That's okay, Kurumu-san, I have nothing against Moka drinking my blood. Besides, that ain't the reason I'm tired, so let's get to school." The two girls grabbed each of his arms and were on there way to the academy.

"I wonder what happened to Yukari-chan?" Moka mentioned as they neared the classroom.

"Well, I heard that she apologized to her class, since they have earlier classes. It seems that some of her classmates apologized as well, since they thought over how they treated her. So, I'm sure she's fine." Tsukune and the girls opened the classroom door and Tsukune was jumped by the little witch.

"Ohayo!" she screamed joyfully.

"Yukari-chan, what are you doing here?" the Lordblood teen asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I came to see you, Tsukune-san. I wanted to say thanks again for the other day and to say I love you." The statement shocked everyone.

"But didn't you love Moka?!" the hooded teen was stunned.

"Well I still love her! Despite that I said no boy is worthy of her, I was wrong! Tsukune is the perfect match for her!" Moka and Tsukune blushed while Kurumu pried the witch off of him.

"Look here, you little witch, Tsukune is mine! Got that?!" Yukari backed away from the succubus and a few basins hit Kurumu on the head. While Kurumu and Yukari got into a fight, Moka helped Tsukune up.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" then his scent reached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what's with that look of yours?" Before the teen could react, the pink haired vampire had jumped him.

"Sorry, Tsukune, I'm still hungry!" Moka latched on.

"Damn it!" "Cappu~chu!"

**End of chapter three**

**

* * *

azeroth5 - Ok for those who think it wasn't that good then i will tell you this ! I had to find a way to put Yukari! anyway please review !  
**


	4. Clubs and how to bribe Tsukune!

**azeroth5 - what's up everyone! OK i know this took a while but i had some problems with my program and I had to retype the entire story! sorry for the wait but anyway here's the chapter 4 hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

Lost Soul to Vampire**

**Chapter Four – How to bribe Tsukune and Clubs!**

A week had passed since Tsukune's troubles became three and now he was sitting in class, trying to get some sleep but that never lasted.

"Ok class pay attention!" Nekonome-sensei turned to the class. "Today you have to choose a club to attend. Joining a club is mandatory since it can help you blend in to human society. Have fun and remember to check out the newspaper club!" when the teacher said 'clubs' Tsukune nearly groaned as he felt two pair of eyes set on him. **'What's the matter host?'** _'When the bell rings, I'm out of the classroom since I swear, two girls are gonna drag me!'_ **'Oh! In that case, good luck!'** At the same time…

Kurumu was glancing at Moka. _'This is my chance to get closer to, my Tsukune. There ain't no way, I will loose to Vampire girl!'_ she thought with a smirk while Moka was thinking over something.

'_He's preparing to run out of the class room?'_ the pink haired girl thought shocked. **'Yes, you can tell by the way he's getting ready for a sprint.'** Inner Moka consulted her outer self. _'But he's fast and I doubt I can catch him.'_ Vampire Moka growled **'Girl you don't need too catch him! Just do as I say! Now, after class you….'**

After a few moments the bell rang and everyone was surprised as the door opened and someone sprinted out, with lighting speed.

"Wait Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu flew after the boy while Moka calmly walked out of the room and head in the opposite direction.

Halfway during lunch, Tsukune had lost the persistent succubus and was walking back to his dorm since classes had ended early, for the students to choose a club. But when the hooded teen got to the entrance he saw, Moka standing near a pillar. The girl smiled as she saw her friend and headed in his direction. _'No way am I getting in the same club as them!'_ When he was about to run, Moka held up a bottle of Cola.

"Tsukune, would you kindly come with me to look at the clubs? I have Cola!" the hooded teen was quickly by the vampire's side, an arm around her shoulders and a friendly smile.

"Of course, I would do anything for a friend**!" 'I still can't believe that something like this is your weakness.'** Arthemis sounded rather disappointed. _'Shut up demon! As long as I got something to keep me occupied, I don't care! So get lost!'_ the two head off to see the clubs. Moka was smiling happy at her success. _'Thanks for the tip!'_ **'Well they do say in the human world, that a man's love goes though the stomach or something like that. At least we know he has something he is weak against, if he proves worthy I can… ah sorry got carried away!'** Outer Moka was suspicious of her Inner self but shrugged it off.

- School yard -

About half an hour later, Moka was clinging to Tsukune, as much as she could. The pink-haired vampire was asked to join very creepy clubs like the science club, the horror club, the alchemist club. The last one wanted to give her some kind of potion. Tsukune wasn't much better. He was asked to join clubs that had mostly female members, like the knitting club, the self defense club, the beauty club. He all thought they were annoying and troublesome, although there was a club he actually thought over, like the kendo club but the only members were three girls with good skills, but the fact that the girls were his fans had Moka drag him away before he can decide!

Tsukune let out a loud yawn.

"Moka-san, we have looked over every club and there isn't anything good!" Moka looked down but her attention was soon concentrated, on the crowd of students. There were girls in swimsuits there and one seemed to particularly stand out. She was clearly a senior and was very attractive. She had long green hair and a purple swimsuit covered by a green mantle. The sempai walked over to the pair.

"Hi there, interested in joining the swimming club?" she seemed to strike a pose that made all of the male students run to the Swimming club's booth. The hooded teen looked at her, raising an eyebrow, under his hood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The woman brushed her hair and smiled.

"My name is Ichinose Tamao, captain of the swimming club. Don't you want to join our club? There are mostly female members, so any boy who wants to join we will gladly accept, especially you Tsukune Aono-kun." Ichinose spoke with a seductive tone. Tsukune looked at her in disbelief and mock surprised expression.

"Really now? Let me think about it. Hmm… NO!" he answered her. Moka sighed in relief while the captain of the swimming club looked rather disappointed.

"Why not, are we that unattractive for you?" Tsukune sighed at that.

"No, it's not that you are unattractive, but for three other reasons. One, I hate it when there are a lot people around and I have to take off my hood. Two, I don't like swimming. Three, do you think I would be that stupid to fall for such a thing?" Ichinose was stunned. _'Does he know?'_

"Oh, I also wouldn't like to join a club my friend won't be able to enjoy." The pink haired girl blushed and it was very hard for her to suppress the smile on her face. "Let's go Moka-san." The girl clung to her friend and they both left the stunned Ichinose behind.

"Ah… which club should we join Moka-san?" the pink haired vampire looked over the teen she was clinging to.

"Well, we should join a club that we both like, so it should be a club that doesn't have many members and there are no scary or weird people. But I wonder, where can we find a club like that?"

"Tsukune-kun!" the mentioned teen was quickly jumped by the energetic succubus. "Where have you guys been? I have been searching like crazy. It's a good thing Nekonome-sensei told me she saw you guys while trying to find members for the newspaper club." That statement made a light bulb appear on top of Tsukune's head.

"Kurumu-san~ did you say newspaper club?" the hooded teen looked rather happy.

Later Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were on there way to the room, the teacher asked to meet them. When they opened the door, a smile appeared on the hooded teen's face. Room 204 or otherwise know as the 'Newspaper room', was empty.

"Yep, this is the club for me!" he couldn't hold back the statement, as he settled himself on a desk with his legs up. The two girls sat on the seats near the teen. A few minutes passed and the door slid open revealing, their sensei.

"Hi everyone, there is one more person who wants to join!" Yukari steeped inside waving at her friends.

"Hi desu!" "I found her searching for you guys and asked her to join! So then we are almost settled." Tsukune perked up at that.

"What do you mean sensei?" the teacher smiled. "Well there is one more member. The club president, he should be here soon!" just then a student holding two bouquets of red and white flowers came in.

"So these are my new members. Welcome to the club." The student gave the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu and gave a flower from his side pocket to Yukari. The male student was a senior and was tall and handsome. He had shoulder long black hair that was kept firmly by a green bandana and silver wolf necklace around his neck.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Ginei Morioka. But you can call me Gin. Please to meet you!" Tsukune rolled his eyes. He wanted to get out of the room already, after all the only reason he joined the club, was because he knew it would be empty.

"OK, I'll leave them to you Gin-kun, have fun everyone!" the teacher exited the clubroom.

"OK everyone, you should be aware that this it the newspaper club. So from now on, all of you will work hard to get the best scoops in the school! You're going to sweat blood if you have to!" Tsukune gulped nervously. _'Oh no… He can't be!'_ the hooded teen inched towards the door as the sempai continued his speech.

"We're going to work hard and do our best… Just kidding, you didn't take all that seriously did you?" Tsukune fell from his chair. _'I knew it! He's as lazy as me!'_ **'Nah, you ain't that lazy compared to you know who.' **Tsukune growled at the voice. _'Don't remind me of that demon! I still haven't gotten over E-42!'_ the teen regained his composure rather quickly and sat on his desk.

"That aside, I want all of you to write me at least a 3000 word article, for the firs edition. Also how about you tell me your names and why did you deicide to join?" Tsukune was first since his desk was the closest.

"Tsukune Aono. I decided to join since I hate being among weird and annoying people, plus this club was empty." Gin sweatdropped as the word antisocial passed though his mind while Tsukune was thinking that Gin smelled like a dog. Next up, Moka.

"Moka Akashiya, pleased to meet you Gin-sempai. I joined the club cuz my friends joined it too." Gin smiled at her and then looked at the others. Kurumu jumped from her seat.

"Kurumu Kurono, I joined the club since…" she clung to Tsukune "my destined one joined!" Moka glared at Kurumu, before two gold basins fell on the succubus head.

"Don't cling to him like that you big breasted cow! I'm Yukari Sendou and I joined because of my friends." The little witch and the succubus had a fight before they calmed down. Winner was Tsukune since he yelled at both of them to be quiet.

"OK … that was interesting. Now since I don't only require those articles, I need for us to separate in two groups. I will be in the one that will put up the posters while the other, will be in charge of interviewing the most popular club. Now Tsukune you are for the interview and who wants to go with him?" all three hands were raised. "You sure are popular, Tsukune-kun." Gin commented but froze as the hooded teen sent him a glare.

"Do you think it was my idea?" Gin waved his hands defensively and in the end the girls played rock, paper, scissors. The lucky one was Moka.

"So Gin-sempai, which club will we be interviewing?" Tsukune asked as he turned to the senior. Gin had a grin on his face.

"The swimming club." Moka and Tsukune paled as he said it. Moka was thinking of the water and Tsukune seemed to understand her.

"You know Moka-san, maybe you should let me go alone." He offered but the vampire shook her head.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll be fine." The vampire grabbed the boys arm. _'Finally I will be alone with Tsukune… maybe I will be able to tell him I like him.'_ She had blush on her face. **'Aren't you moving too fast, my naïve self?'** Moka frowned _'What do you mean?'_ Inner Moka smirked. **'Well we both share this body and if you haven't forgotten, we think differently.'** Outer Moka was confused. _'So you're saying that, you don't like Tsukune?'_ **'Girl when did I said such a thing? What I meant was that he hasn't proven himself enough yet! He doesn't give in to me and he tries to be calm around you. He clearly is strong but we need to find a way, to see if he really likes us back.'** The pink haired Moka didn't like the fact that her inner self liked Tsukune too but didn't say anything.

"Moka!" the vampire was startled as she came face to face with a worried Tsukune.

"Hai?" she replied and the hooded teen sighed.

"Finally you reply! I have been calling you for nearly five minutes! Are you sure you're okay?" the pink haired girl blushed at his concern but shook her head with a smile.

"Uh-um. Like I said, I'm fine Tsukune. Now let's go see the swimming club." The hooded teen was about to protest. "And don't worry, I will stay away from the water." Somehow Tsukune felt that when she said that, she didn't leave room for protest, so he agreed.

"Fine." Both the Lordblood and the vampire made their way to the swimming pool.

-swimming club-

As the two reached the swimming pool Tsukune groaned inwardly, as he saw how many people were there while Moka paled at the sight of water. The two made their way though the crowd of students and suddenly, Tsukune perked up at the sound his name.

"Aono-kun~!" Ichinose called out to him from the pool and went over, grabbing the boys arm. "Have you reconsidered on joining the club?" she had a seductive smile that made Moka, growl in annoyance. Tsukune thought he felt Inner Moka for a second.

"Erm actually, I already joined the newspaper club and we had to interview the most popular club. So you think you can spare us some time for a few questions?" _'I'm glad I read the article yesterday on "how to perform an interview".'_ Tsukune thought with a smirk. Ichinose pouted but then a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Sure but it will be better if we can talk in the pool. There are too many people out here and you can ask questions to some of other members." The captain of the swimming club tugged on his arm. The hooded teen glanced at Moka and then back at Ichinose.

"Sorry Tamao-san, but I don't have a swim suit." He tried to come up with a way to escape the situation but like always, his luck betrayed him.

"Don't worry we have suits for the entire school since we do have swim classes. Even for your friend." The senior just wouldn't give up but Tsukune wasn't one of those people who just gave in.

"Sorry I don't th…" "Did I mention that students that enter the pool get refreshments?" the hooded teen looked at a table that was packed with Cola. That was all it took.

"Hey Moka-san, I'm gonna go in for the interview, why don't you sit and wait for a bit. I promise I won't take long!" before the pink-haired vampire could say something, Tsukune had already changed in to some trunks and was entering the water. _'Guess I should wait for him.'_ Moka sat near the fence and watched as Tsukune was talking to Tamao, with some paper and pen in his hand. Don't ask how they got there.

A few minutes later Tsukune was already ending the questions and had spoken to the entire club.

"Ok Tamao-san, last question." Moka sighed as she heard those words. "Why did you establish the swimming club since I heard you started it in your freshman year?" Tsukune was surprised as Ichinose leaned on his back, her arms firmly wrapped around him.

"Well Tsukune-kun, I made the club so that I and my friends can feed." Tsukune was dumbstruck. _'Did she say feed?'_ suddenly screams were heard and the teen noticed, how all of the members had bit on to some students draining their life force. _'What the hell?!'_ Tsukune felt as if someone had restrained him and noticed that Ichinose had transformed in to her true form, a mermaid. Her jaws were now deformed and looked like a piranhas.

"I have had my eye on you since the ceremony. You have such an amazing scent and you look so handsome without the hood. So you're mine. Please don't think badly of us, as it is in our nature to feed on life." _'OH… and I thought they needed it to remain alive.'_ He thought as if nothing was happening.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed as she saw how the swimming club members transformed in to their true forms and started to sap out the students energy. But the vampire stopped as she looked at the water. _'I can't touch water but I can't leave Tsukune!'_ she had an internal fight

"Tamao-san I dan't think it would be a good idea, to feed off of me." The Lordblood teen was ever so calm. That made Ichinose smile.

"You're so calm, even though I am about to eat your life force. Maybe you will regenerate and be my boyfriend?" then as her jaws opened and she was about to bite Tsukune, Moka did something very stupid.

"Moka don't!" the pink haired girl jumped in to the water to help him. Right after she did that, the purifying effect began to send shocks all over Moka's body. The vampire couldn't even swim.

"Damn it!" when she began to sink Tsukune tried to help but was stopped as Ichinose bit in to his neck. "Urg... Damn!!! Let go!!!" The dark aura surrounded his body and his eyes changed colors again. The mermaid let go of him quickly, as she felt enormous energy surge through her body. When Tsukune was free, he swam to Moka and caught the Rosario. _'This girl causes me way too much trouble!'_ he tugged on the sliver cross and the familiar overwhelming yoki of the vampire, erupted. Inner Moka was now standing on the surface of the water as Tsukune swam up.

"You stupid fish, how dare you do such a thing to me?!" all of the mermaids looked at the vampire and froze. But then a blur passed Moka and slammed her with a tail. It was the captain of the swimming club, but there was something different about her. Her green hair was now black and her skin was pale. Also you could feel an enormous amount of energy coming from her.

"Sorry to disappoint you vampire but when we are in the water, we are invincible. But you on the other hand… sisters attack." All of the mermaids started splashing Moka, with water. The silver-haired vampire couldn't move because of the pain and Tsukune noticed it. His eyes darkened once more and the dark mist gathered, in his right hand.

"Shadow nature – water element, Adapt!" then he slammed his arm in the water and the dark mist erupted thought the pool. In front of every mermaid a water figure formed and exploded sending then out of the pool. Only Ichinose was able to avoid it. Tsukune then concentrated more of his energy in to the water and electric currents started pulsing though his body.

Inner Moka was stunned at what happened and noticed that the water wasn't affecting her. _'What is going on? Why isn't the water hurting me?'_ she then looked at Tsukune and felt the energy that pulsed though his hand in to the water.

"Tsukune what's…" "Now's not the time for that! Just finish her!!!" She was interrupted by the teen. Ichinose was in front of Moka getting ready for an assault. The vampire nodded.

"With pleasure!" she charged at Tamao, who smirked. "Let's see if you can vampire." Before Moka could land a hit the mermaid avoided it and slammed the vampire several times with her tail.

"At the moment I am filled with some kind of power and I doubt you could hurt me!" Tamao laughed at the noble vampire. _'She sure is confident but I have an idea.'_ Just then Moka jumped in to the air and Tamao followed.

"Give it up, vampire!" Vampire Moka smirked.

"Like I thought, you are nothing but a stupid fish. Don't you notice we are not in the water?" Tamao looked beneath her and saw that they were in the air "Know your place!" Moka kicked the mermaid, right in the face.

Before Ichinose could fall in to the water, Tsukune was ready to strike with his right hand that was covered in dark energy. Behind him a water figure that was three times his size and resembled Arthemis had formed and was mimicking the Lordbloods movements. When the mermaid was in range the Lordblood frowned.

"Invincible, yeah right!" Tsukune swung his fist and the water figure punched Tamao, sending her in to the fence.

Inner Moka had landed outside the pool and was now looking at the captain of the swimming club, that had returned to her previous form. Tsukune discharged the power he used in the pool and put a towel over his right arm.

"So what did you do Tsukune?" Moka asked after a few minutes as she turned to face the teen and saw that he had put back his clothes with his hood up and a towel was covering his right arm. It had red stains on it and he was holding the cross in his left hand. "What happened to your…" Tsukune threw her the cross and a notepad after which, he turned to leave, holding on to his right arm carefully.

"Take that back to the newspaper club, would you Moka-san. I'm tired and need to rest. See you in a few days." He responded, moving towards the dorms.

"Hold it! What happened back there? I want answers and what happened to your arm?" Inner Moka shouted back at the hooded teen. Tsukune only spared her a glace.

"Sorry Moka-san, but you will have to wait for the answers. I really am tired." Tsukune continued on his way and left an angry vampire behind.

Later Moka had reattached her rosary and brought back the notepad to the club. It seemed Tsukune had written all the things from the interview and had left a message for Moka.

"**Finish it with today's events.'** After she finished with the help of Kurumu and Yukari, the witch and succubus questioned for Tsukune. But the pink haired girl didn't have much memory of the events and her inner self wouldn't tell her, what happened to the hooded teen. As they left the clubroom they all decided to talk to him tomorrow.

Tsukune's room –

Tsukune had removed the towel from his hand and was now clutching it, his eyes changing colors frequently.

"Damn it! It hurts!" he screamed banging his head in the wall trying to focus. **'Well what do you expect? You tried to help the vampire, by dispelling the holy effect of the water. But since she got in to it before you can make the spell, the holy effect did this to your arm! Why do you try to help her so much?'** Arthemis scolded his host. Tsukune chuckled.

"Believe it or not but I am starting to develop feelings for her. It strange but I just can't help myself to protect her. Besides I made a deal with her and a Lordblood always keeps his end of the bargain." He fell to the floor letting go of his hand to see the damage.

His hand was all scorched and had burnings on it. But the dark mist was covering everywhere where the flesh was harmed, trying to heal it. But something was different, his hand wasn't entirely normal. It looked like it was more masculine and his fingernails were sharp like claws, just like a demons.

"Damn, where did I leave the bandages? I can't let anyone see my arm like this." As Tsukune stood and went in to the mini kitchen to find the bandages, he stopped for a second.

"Arthemis… Did you feel them?" the demon remained silent for a while. **'Yes, I did.'**

Three days later Tsukune, had gone early to school and was trying to hide his right hand. Suddenly he was taken by surprise as a familiar pink-haired girl, latched on to his arm.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" The teen sighed. He was glad she didn't come from the other side.

"Yeah, Morning to you too Moka-san, so did you finish the interview note?" the vampire nodded her head proudly.

"Yep, I also finished my 3000 word article. But where were you these three days? Do you know how worried we were?" Tsukune scratched the back of his hood nervously.

"Heh, sorry to make you guys worry, guess I needed time to rest from the mermaid incident. But anyway, what did you wrote about in your article?" he tried to drop that topic and it worked.

"Well I wrote about the school's architecture. It's great I finished it on time. We have to turn it in today since the first issue will be out on Monday. What about yours Tsukune?" the vampire was curious as she knew her friend didn't have much interest in anything.

"Me? Well I wrote about "The World" in Yokai Academy. After all who isn't interested in the very soul of our school? It's all about the most popular girls, smartest students, best teachers and other stuff like that." Moka was impressed that Tsukune was interested in something and had such detailed information. But his scent reached her. The vampire stopped and so did the hooded teen.

"What's wrong Moka-san?" the next thing he knew was that Moka had tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry Tsukune, but I haven't had a bite for three days! Capu~chu!" she bit in to his neck. _'Sigh, I wonder if she sees me as free blood pack?'_ Arthemis chuckled at his host's negative thoughts. **'Oh come on host, like I told you, you're irresistible!'** Tsukune had an anger mark. _'I swear that if you were in front of m,e I would have hit you!'_

"Moka, let go of my Tsukune!" Kurumu was about to jump in and separate them but was stopped as a golden basin fell on her head.

"Let them have their moment, desu! You big breasted cow!" and so the witch and succubus started arguing while Moka happily sucked on his blood. _'I wonder if it was a good idea to stay at this academy.'_ **'You're surrounded by girls, what more do you want?'** _'I hate you… I need Cola.'_

**End of chapter Four**

**

* * *

azeroth5 - OK everyone if you think it wasn't that good i'm sorry but like i said i had some problems. Hope you liked it amd i will try to update soon! reviews are apreciated since they keep me motivated!  
**


	5. Framed and a Secret admirer

**azeroth5- ok ppl here's chapter 5. I had some problems with this one cuz i still haven't fixed my program. plus i have been in too much pain and couldn't concentrate. Anyway hope you like it.**

**

* * *

Lost Soul to Vampire**

**Chapter 5 – Framed and a secret admirer.**

**- **Outside the dorms -

In was nearly midnight and almost the entire campus dorms were asleep. Near the dorm woods, you could hear sounds of someone fighting. Deeper in, you could see pieces of broken trees and rocks. Also on the ground were craters that were done by a very powerful force while on some trees were sliced in half or more, by a clean cut – as if a sharp weapon.

"Damn! This is so frustrating! Why can't I get this damned technique right?!" Tsukune yelled out in the air. He was shirtless and his eyes were black and red again. **'Calm down host. It's not that easy to perfect, a shadow style technique right after you've learned it. So why are you so frustrated?'** Tsukune frowned at the annoying voice.

"Because you damn demon, I have to learn it tonight since my schedule is packed for tomorrow as well!" the teen had taken up trying new attacks, because he knew that his powers aren't that stable and he wanted to learn how to use them, without wasting too much energy. He had already perfected his combo moves but a very powerful skill he wanted to learn was irritating him.

"Arthemis, give me a hand here and help me with this." The demon sighed. **'Ok listen up host! First gather the surrounding, shadow energy!'** Tsukune nodded and closed his eyes, getting in to a ready stance. **'After you have gathered it, concrete the energy in your hands and feet.' **The teen had a few problems but in the end managed and dark mist surrounded his limbs. **'Good! Now try and spread the shadows, thought your entire body. But make sure not to loose focus.'** He took a deep breath and the dark mist thickened and spread around his body. The mist moved around his body, as if it was alive. **'With that out of the way, all that is left if for you to strike at your opponent. But I will warn you, even the slightest distraction, can ruin your attack.' **Tsukune calmed his mind.

"Shadow style – Dark vengeance." He muttered to himself and he phased out of sight, leaving a trail of dark mist that moved with an incredible speed. The mist went thorough a couple of trees and rocks that had a small cross on them, destroying them. When it moved towards the last target, it missed by an inch and continued all that way towards the roof of the girls' dorm. When it reached there, Tsukune appeared at the spot the mist stooped, back to normal. _'Why do I have the felling I am floating?'_ he thought and opened his eyes. When Tsukune noticed he was in the air, he paled.

"Aww damnnnnn…" as he was about to hit the roof, he side stepped on to the rail and flipped backwards, stepping horizontally on to the wall and them leaped off to the near by tree after which, landing on the ground safely. He stood up and frowned.

"I still need to work on this technique." He said to himself disappointed. **'Host, what did you think** **about as in the last second?'** Arthemis was suspicious, as his host just chuckled nervously.

'_Well you see, my hand hurt, yeah that's right, my hand just hurt a bit.'_ He thought back grinning sheepishly. **'Oh, so your hand hurt?'** The voice said sarcastically, as Tsukune's shoulders dropped. _'You're not buying any of this, are you?' _**'Not a** **chance! Now fess up!'** _'Okay okay, no need to be so angry! I thought about what Moka did a few days back.' _He admitted, blushing a bit. There was an awkward silence and then, Arthemis started laughing. _'Hey demon, what's so funny?' _**'Nothing host, nothing! Hehe… *phew*… so host how about we call it a day and go to bed? You have school tomorrow.'** The teen nodded at this and head back to his dorm but stopped, as he heard a very faint sound, of a camera snap. He quickly brought up a twig from the ground, with his leg and threw it at the near by bushes. When nothing happened, he shrugged. _'Must've been my imagination?'_ He took another steep and then heard the same sound but it came from one of the windows, this time. **'What's wrong host?'** Tsukune looked around suspiciously. _'I could've sworn… ah, never mind, it must be from the exhaustion. I need to get some rest for now. The first edition's coming out tomorrow.'_ The teen retreated back to his dorm but unknown to him, two people got some very good pictures.

- The next morning on route to school -

Tsukune was half-asleep on his way to school. He overslept today so he was moving with the crowd, towards the school. _'Damn I hate Monday. There's too much excitement early in the morning.'_ **'It's your fault for oversleeping.'** The teen growled at the voice. He was too asleep to notice, that someone was running his way and the next thing he knew. He was lying on the ground, with his hood down and an overly energetic vampire, clinging to his throat, depriving him of air.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" the teen stiffened a groan and smiled at his friend.

"Good morning to you too Moka-san but… can you let go of my neck so that I can breath?" he somehow managed to make a proper sentence, despite his pale appearance. The pink-haired giggled sheepishly and shock her head.

"Sure, but first Capu-chu~!" she bit in to his neck and happily sucked on his blood. By the time she was finished, Tsukune's face had taken a strange shade of purple. Moka smiled apologetically and helped him up.

"Sorry Tsukune, but I'm exited since today is the first issue!" he looked at her in disbelief. _'That's no excuse for suffocating me!'_ he thought annoyed but sighed.

"No problem Moka-san, just please don't kill me next time." The vampire nodded and took hold of his arm. But before they could continue on there way, Tsukune found himself in one of Kurumu's affectionate hugs. Now this would be a pleasant situation, if not for the fact that the teen couldn't breathe.

"Tsukune-kun~ I missed you these past two days!" the succubus's hug tightened even more.

"Kurumu-san, Let go of Tsukune! Can't you see that you are suffocating him?" **'Like you're any different?'** Inner Moka scolded her outer self. Before any conflict started a golden basin fell on Kurumu's head.

"I guess your all breast and no brain you cow, desu." Yukari came up behind them. Kurumu quickly regained her composure and smirked at the little witch.

"Jealous aren't we. I guess being flat as a board really is a bit pitiful!" Yukari glared at the big breasted girl.

"Big isn't always better, you melon chest!" Kurumu patted the girls head. "Now, now, no need to hide it. It's normal to be envious of the gifted." Then another basin fell on the blue-haired girls head. Tsukune had regained his strength and sweatdroped, as he saw how Yukari was fighting with Kurumu and Moka trying to calm them down.

"Girls, can we get to class now?" his voice was a bit tired but it calmed the three nonetheless. "Great, now which one of you will walk beside me to school today?" since Tsukune was annoyed with the girls arguing every day, he came up with a schedule on who gets to cling to him for the day. Moka raised her hand enthusiastically and then grabbed his arm possessively.

"OK, let's go before we're late." And the three were on there way with Moka smiling victoriously while Kurumu and Yukari were frowning in envy.

Newspaper room-

During class everything went basically okay, except for math since Tsukune hates it. He's sort of sucks at equations and the teacher is a bit weird in his opinion. After classes Tsukune and the gang were in the newspaper room.

"Damn I hate math. The sensei gives me extra homework! Damn, I actually pay attention in her class and what do I get? More damn work!" the hooded teen was whinnying to himself as they were waiting for Gin. Moka and Kurumu stayed silent, as the two girls were kind of pissed off since Ririko-sensei was actually flirting with the lordblood teen, without him noticing. Yukari was playing with her wand trying to ignore the tension.

'_I wonder how Tsukune never notices, how the sensei flirts with him.'_ Moka though while glancing at Tsukune who was trying to figure the damn equations. **'It's good that he doesn't realize, but if the damn teacher does anything more… she will pay dearly for her actions.'** Even Inner Moka was a bit edgy by Ririko's actions. Then the tension in the class was broken as Gin entered the room.

"Ok everyone, bad news. Since were missing out on one page, we will be postponing the issue." Everyone gaped at the senior. "But on the other hand, that gives us time to solve the 'peeping tom' case!" the girls frowned while Tsukune just sighed.

"It was about time. The serial pepping tom has been spotted on several places but the victims say that whoever it is, he's too fast to be seen. Just a blur and that's all. This is a major topic among the girls in Yokai Gakuen." The hooded teen commented, while still trying to figure out the stupid math. Kurumu was furious.

"Damn I hate perverts! They should all die!" Yukari and Moka nodded along. As the girls got all worked up about the peeping tom case, Gin glanced at Tsukune and smirked evilly. _'Any time now. Tsukune Aono, I will claim her as my woman. Mock my words.'_ The smirk didn't go unnoticed by the lordblood.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ **'Me too, host. I don't likes this fools attitude. Be careful.'** The next moment a girl from the kendo club entered through the door, looking pissed.

"Where is Tsukune Aono?!" they all looked at her. "I'm here. What do you want?" the girl pointed her wooden sword at his face.

"I've come to hear your confession!" the hooded teen looked up from his equations and looked at the senpai.

"About what?" the girl glared hard at him and then grabbed his collar.

"Follow me!" she ordered and he was dragged off towards the notice board. The girls followed worried while Gin sat back in to his desk, smirking like a mad man.

-Halls of Yokai Gakuen-

Although classes had ended, Tsukune noticed as he was being dragged, that there were a lot of students around, mostly female. Some of them sent him glares, while others looked away disgusted. _'Am I in hell or pure heaven?'_ the teen thought and Arthemis gasped. **'Host, what's wrong? Why are you mentioning heaven and hell?'** the demon knew his host was never delusional. _'Huh? Oh, I just haven't Cola all day and I'm thirsty. Anyway what's going on?'_ **'I don't know host. You're being dragged somewhere and girls are… being disgusted of you.'** Tsukune perked up at that. _'Really, I'm not dreaming am I?'_

When he came to a stop, the girl shoved him at the notice board. Tsukune's brain stopped functioning as he saw what's on it.

"What the hell?!" he nearly screamed. There were pictures of him in the girls' dorm yard, at night. And on top was written – _**Serial peeping tom revealed**_ - ! Now at this kind of situation everyone would be shocked but…

"Damn, this is a good angle! This was done by a pro! The light is just fine and despite the fact it being night, the figure and surroundings are crystal clear." He commented on the photos, not really paying any attention to the title. The kendo girl gaped at him in disbelief.

"Didn't you read the title?!" the lorblood looked at her bored.

"Yeah, it said that the peeping tom was caught in his act. So what? It's not like I care." The brown haired girl was stunned. _'Is he blind?'_

"What are you? The pictures say that you are the pervert!" Tsukune covered his ears as the girl screamed.

"You don't need to shout. I can see!" now when someone is blamed for something, the first thing an amateur would do, is say **'that's not true'**. But this is Tsukune were talking about.

"So you're not denying it!" she glared at him and he glared back, causing the girl to flinch.

"I'm not confirming it either! Besides, I have tracked the case since I was interested. There are a few things you should, actually notice!" the kendo girl and the other females that were gathering around him, were taken aback.

"First, you can see that the picture was done late at night since the moon's shadows is in a set angle. Two, most of the lights of the windows are off. Three, I am only in my pants, no shirt and you can see, that I lack any kind of photography tools. Plus the angle in which picture is taken, says that the one who took it, might as well be the culprit." He was very annoyed and was at on verge of snapping. _'I hate a lot of things! But among the few things I despise, to be blamed for something I didn't do ranks the top five!'_ he screamed in his mind. Arthemis was asleep, knowing full well that his host would be agitated.

The girl looked over the pictures and then blushed embraced. By that time Moka, Kurumu and Yukari had made their way through the crowd and were looking at the scene. The Kendo girl bowed deeply, red as a tomato.

"Sorry for accusing you so flatly. I hope you can forgive my rudeness. I was just far too distracted since I was one of the first victims." She said in quite tone. Tsukune sighed and stood up from the floor. Despite her being a senior, Tsukune petted her head trying to calm her. The girl looked back at the now smiling teen. His hood was down and if it were possible, the brown haired girl blushed even harder.

"Hey, no problem, it was fun being dragged out of the club room. But you know? You probably shouldn't be bowing to a kohai." The senior regained her composure and smiled back at the lordblood.

"Arigatou. I will pay more attention next time." She began to walk away and Tsukune just waved his hand.

"Yeah, good luck in catching the pervert." He turned back to examine the pictures.

"Tsukune!" Moka lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We were so worried! And what are those pictures about? You can't be the peeping tom, can you?" the teen had pulled his hood up again and glanced at the vampire.

"I'm not the culprit, but I was in the Girls dorm yard yesterday." He confessed and as soon as Moka let go of him, the big breasted succubus quickly took her place.

"Why, so you can pay me a visit? OH you know you can come any time you want!" she giggled as the teen blushed. Moka pouted and showed Kurumu away.

"Aside form Cow's stupidity, why were you in the yard, Tsukune-san?" Yukari came up to him. Tsukune looked away.

"Sorry girls, but I can't tell you since, that time was a bit of a jab to my pride." The three girls looked at him confused while he simply dismissed them. **'Host, it's just one technique, get over it already!'** Arthemis was getting annoyed with his host. _'How can I? I'm mustn't fail like that. I mean, I was distracted by something! If it was a battle I'd be dead! And I as sure as hell don't want to rely on Moka-san to save my ass!' _

"OK Tsukune, but who is trying to frame you?" Moka spoke up rather worried. The Lordblood though over it a bit and reached several conclusions. He also came up with a plan, how to get back at the guy who framed him.

"No idea." Tsukune shrugged, inwardly smirking. This would truly prove to be an interesting challenge. '**Host, sometimes I get the idea that, you have a very dangerous sense of fun.'** _'So?'_ **'I knew I did something right! That's how a lordblood should be! I'm proud of you.'** Arthemis was very cheerful but Tsukune ignored the demon, wanting to start his plan as soon as possible.

The next day Tsukune had looked over the all the information, he had collected from peeping tom case and he was now heading to the spots it had happened. First, it was in front of the girls changing room. He was going through every window, checking for clues

"Damn, I hate places like these." He muttered as he searched every hiding spot that could be found. As he searched he found a camera lying near one of the windows. He tried to look the film and then he heard a very faint sound, which made him smirk. 'Hmph too easy.' The teen acted as if he didn't hear it and left the area.

Next up was the dorm rooms.

He searched a lot of spots and even climbed a few trees. He took a picture from every good angle. Every time he used the camera, he could hear very faint sounds of snapping. Satisfied with his evidence, he called it a day and got back to his dorm room.

-Tsukune's room-

He laid all the pictures and clue he had found. The Lordblood was sitting on his desk and looked kind of pissed. Several hours later and at least 5 flasks of Cola

"Damn." He popped open another can of Cola. "All I need is one more piece of proof. Without it, my plan goes to Hell! Shit, if I can't find it until tomorrow, today's actions would have been pointless!" when he was about to give up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" when there was no answer, Tsukune opened the door and found an envelope. He looked it over and saw that it was addressed to him, from a _**'Friend.'**_ He somehow had the feeling he was being watched but he was also disturbed by the cold air. _'Damn, is there a window opened somewhere!'_ when the teen opened the envelope, an evil smirk formed on the hooded teen's face. _'Lady Luck must love me tonight! This was all I needed to finish my plan.' _He got back inside and closed the door.

In the corner at the end of the hall, a female figure looked at where the teen stood. She played with the lollipop she had in her mouth and smiled.

"So, he's the one. I wonder how he looks under that hood." The figure voiced her thoughts and disappeared quietly leaving a cold breeze behind. Tomorrow would truly prove to be an interesting day.

The next day –

Moka and the other girl had come to school early wanting to try and help Tsukune, find the culprit. But when they saw what was on the notice board all three of them were stunned. Tsukune had a lot of explaining to do.

The hooded teen was like a zombie, when he got to school. _'Damn. From tomorrow I will sleep normally… hopefully.'_ The lodblood teen was really tired from exhaustion and lack of sugar in his blood that he could just lie down and sleep for a month.

Once he got to the class room…

"TSUKUNE!!!" three voices echoed through the school. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were standing in front of Tsukune with a very angry expression. He groaned from the loud screams and glared back at the girls.

"Damn, it too early in the morning to scream like that! Geez, what's wrong with you today?" Moka held up a couple of photos. When he was able to focus on them, he smirked inwardly. There were photos of him taking pictures around the girls changing room and other places at night!

"How can you explain this Tsukune?" Kurumu asked clearly pissed. The teen looked over the girls, carefully studying there reactions. It seemed Kurumu and Yukari believed the photos without a doubt, Moka on the other hand seemed to be confused. _'Eh, one out of three still works.'_

"What are you saying, that you believe some pictures over me?!" the lordblood teen asked raising his voice.

"Pictures say more than words!" Tsukune ignored the succubus and looked at Moka.

"Moka-san, can we have a moment in private?" the vampire thought it over and nodded. _'Tsukune can't be a pervert! But how can he prove his innocence?'_ The two stepped out in the hallway.

After a few, very long minutes, Moka came back in looking pissed as hell.

"Tsukune is such and idiot!" her two friends came up to her very confused.

"Moka, what's going on? What did Tsukune say?" the pink-haired vampire calmed herself and explained how Tsukune came up with stupid excuses for the photos and how in the end admitted. The hooded teen entered the room when the bell rang, Kurumu and Yukari glared at him, while Moka ignored his presence. On her way out Yukari got a package from Tsukune which had _**'Open it after class.'**_ written on it.

During all the classes, Moka and Kurumu didn't speak to the hooded teen. And in return he didn't even spare them a glance. It was now the last period and Tsukune was relaxing on his seat _'This is somehow very relaxing. No one to cling to me and no one to annoy me… but I still hate to be blamed for something I didn't do.'_ **'Yes, but you have to admit that the vampire is a really good actor.'** Tsukune looked over at the pink haired girl. _'Yeah. But could you stop calling her "vampire" since she is my friend.'_ There were a few moments of silence**. 'You're seriously starting to like this girl, no?'** _'Shut up demon.'_

Tsukune tried to ignore the voice and then his attention was at the note under his desk. _'Hmph, too easy.'_ He thought while smirking.

-School roof-

After the last class, the Lordblood teen went straight to the roof. He was leaning on a railing looking at the full moon. After a while someone opened the door to the roof and approached. The figure was covered in shadows, but Tsukune knew who it was.

"Damn, I thought you'd be the one waiting for me. What took you so long, Gin-senpai?" Gin stepped out of the shadows, a mocking smirk on his face.

"Sorry for the wait. But how did you know it was me?" the senior raised an eyebrow as Tsukune let out a laugh.

"What's so funny, Tsukune-kun?" he froze as the teen looked at him with black and red eyes.  
"You are, senpai." His voice was cold and full of darkness. Morioka tried to shake off the scary atmosphere.

"You know what I want Aono, so give up on Moka!" Gin yelled at the hooded teen who only looked at him amused.

"Really and why would I do that?" The senior glared and then smirked at his kouhai.

"Because you a perv, my dear friend. I even have pictures to prove! So back down!"

"Yeah right!" another voice interrupted Gin and from the door you could see Kurumu, Yukari and Moka.

"You are serial peeping tom and the one who framed Tsukune!" Yukari and Kurumu yelled accusingly at the senior.

"What?! How can you accuse me of such a thing!?" the little witch pulled a envelope and unsealed it.

"There are pictures of you taking shots of Tsukune, the same night as the incident. Also about the photos you posted today, unlike you Tsukune had asked the main presidents of the clubs he searched and also from the residence of the dorm. He also had the Ayaka-san from the kendo club take pictures of you. Tsukune also found the camera which was used to take pictures of the victims." She explained showing some of the photos to Gin.

"So in other words, you're a pervert and now we heard what you said about Moka! You'll pay." The senior looked over Tsukune and the girls and quickly recovered from his shock.

"So what if you have evidence, I'll make Moka my woman no matter what! After all, my strength comes from the moon." Suddenly Gin's hair grew and covered his body, his teeth sharpened and his month stretched revealing his true from, a werewolf. _'No wonder he smelled like a dog.'_ Tsukune thought while Gin looked back at the teen.

"I'll take care of you first!" and charged at the teen. The lordblood swung his fist to strike at him but was surprised at the werewolf disappeared out sight.

"What the…?!" But before he could react, Gin was behind him and kicked him all the way at the girls. When the teen passed them, he brushed against the silver cross, removing it. The yoki of the vampire erupted making all eyes turn at her. When Inner Moka was fully awakened, Gin could only marvel at her beauty.

"Those beautiful and harsh red eyes, those silver locks, that overwhelming aura… so this is your true form… even better! I will make you my woman Moka!" the vampire glared at him and as the two were about to charge, the Rosario fell right in front of Moka. Before anyone could react, a broken pillar landed inches from the werewolf's nose. Tsukune was standing behind Kurumu and Yukari. His hood was down and the dark mist was all around his body, swirling like crazy. His eyes provoked fear in Gin.

"Moka-san, stand down. This hound will pay for daring to try and frame me! I will kick your ass pup!" everyone froze at how pissed off the Lordblood was. Then before Gin knew it the lodblood was standing beside him about to strike. The werewolf avoided it inches before it could hit. Gin moved only as a blue blur around his opponent.

"Ha, like you could beat me! I'm werewolf and when the full moon is out, we are as strong as an S-Class. I don't know what kind of Yokai you are, although you are similar to a vampire. But I will not back down!" Tsukune closed his eyes sighing.

"You bark too much, pup." As the blur passed him he outstretched his hand and stopped Gin dead in his tracks.

"How, did you…" the werewolf couldn't make out his words. His speed was unmatched during the full moon! The Lordblood raised his eyebrow at how stupid the wolf is.

"Look at the moon idiot!" when he did he saw that the moon was covered by a cloud. Morioka gaped and braced himself for the hits that were about to come, but nothing. Tsukune was just holding him. When the moon was out he let go of the seniors' neck. _'What is he doing?!'_ Gin looked back at the teen that was waiting.

"Come on pup, I want to fight you at your full strength!" the Lordblood smiled as his enemy. The senior regained his composure and charged again. _'What is he thinking?!'_ Gin wondered while circling Tsukune. The teen smirked and the mist consumed his body.

"Dark Vengeance." He muttered silently and as Gin was about to strike he phased out of sight leaving the dark mist behind. No one saw what exactly happened, as the werewolf stopped.

As the mist passed Gin, he felt strong jabs in his body and after 10 or more jabs Tsukune fazed back charging at Gin, the dark energy around his hands. The Lordblood delivered a strong uppercut to Gin's chin sending him flying. Before Morioka could react, the teen was beside him.

"**Never go against me again you pup, or you will suffer!"** with that Tsukune delivered a devastating blow to the werewolf's chest sending to the ground. As Gin was about to land on the roof and seriously injuring himself. He was stopped, as the Lordblood grabbed him by the back of his collar, inches from the ground. Gin was white all over from fear. When he looked up, he saw pale slender legs that belonged to Inner Moka. Tsukune spoke with a serious tone.

"Now Gin, this started because you wanted Moka. But, I do not own her! If you want something from her, here is your chance." he gestured towards the super vampire. The next moment Gin was on his knees.

"Uh… Moka-sama, would you date me?" the vampire narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You pathetic dog, you try to frame my friend and then attack me. Also you are a dishonorable pervert. From now on I don't want you to trouble me. KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" she delivered a swift kick to his face and sent him over the roof.

"Sorry, I know my place now!!!!" Tsukune looked over the roof top as the werewolf disappeared from sight

"That's a looong way down~" he chuckled to himself and then turned to the girls. "How about we go finish the article? By the way, good job Moka-san!" Kurumu and Yukari looked at the now smirking Inner Moka.

"Well, it easy when my outer self and I work together. But it was your idea.

_-Flashback first period-_

_Right after Tsukune asked Moka to talk to her. He explained his plan, on how to capture the true peeping tom._

"_So do you believe me Moka-san?" the pink haired vampire tried to answer._

"_I'm not sure Tsukune, I can't lie to Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan. I'm not confident in myself." The Lordblood sighed and saw the rosario eye glowing. Then an idea struck him._

"_Hey Moka-san, you told me that you can hear your inner self right?" the vampire nodded "Then, why not ask her for help. I'm sure she won't have a problem. It'll be perfect. She guides, you listen. It's easy. So what do you say?" Moka thought over it and then addressed her inner self. 'Can we do it?' __**'Of course, besides, this might get us a few points on his side. I'm ready when you are.'**__ Outer Moka sometimes envied her true self's confidence. 'Then let's help Tsukune!'_

"_We will!" _

_- Flashback end- _

"But it makes me wonder how you made Yukari and Kurumu reconsider. Also why you wanted to fake in the first place?" the vampire narrowed her eyes at the Lordblood.

"Well, if you want to deceive your enemy, you must first deceive your friends. Besides I gave Yukari-chan an envelope with my proof and I knew Kurumu would meet up with Ayaka-san and learn the truth." he finished with a proud smirk.

"But don't think this was easy! I spent two days on preparations. But there's still something that bothers me." Kurumu jumped him and started suffocating him with her hug.

"Aw come on! Let's go finish the paper. You can worry later Tsukune-kun. If you like, I can even comfort you myself!" before the teen could die from the lack of oxygen, Inner Moka kicked the succubus away.

"Don't act so disgracefully in front of me you succubus!" the vampire was pissed, but what she said was simply to cover the fact, she didn't like the succubus clinging to him like that. After that Moka grabbed Tsukune firmly by the neck and grinned at him.

"Now for my reward!" the Lordblood paled. "Moka-san?" he tried to break free from her grip but failed.

"Come here. Capu-cahu~" The vampire bit in to his neck ignoring his protest.

the next day –

The girls were happily handing out the first issue of the newspaper, while Tsukune enjoyed the sight of Gin, being chased by a horde of angry girls. Then another thought came to his mind. _'Though who was the one that gave me the pictures of Gin and me from the first night?' _Suddenly the hooded teen felt a hand tap his back. He turned and saw the worried face of the pink haired beauty.

"Tsukune are you okay? You seem worried." He had to admit Moka did look unbelievably cute. That thought made him want to hit himself also.

"No, I'm fine Moka-san. Just thinking over something." He then noticed that her face was flushed. "But what's wrong with you?" without any warning, she jumped at him.

"Sorry Tsukune, but I haven't had breakfast! Capu-chu~" and she happily sank her fangs.

"Ah Damn!"

**End of chapter 5**

**

* * *

azeroth5- ok hope you enjoyed it. i had to change to framing part since this isn't a weak ass and naive Tuskune. but please review damn it !!!  
**


End file.
